Pokemon Galaxy
by JackFlame
Summary: People have been trapped in a virtual Pokemon world. To get out they need to face the Elite four from any of the five regions and face the AI that trapped them there. William, the creator of the virtual Pokemon world, is doing all he can to get them out and keep the AI from killing them.
1. Chapter One

Authors note: This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter One

Brand new idea.

Year: 2019

Name: William G. Scott.

Gender: Male

Age: 32

"I have had this idea since playing my first Pokemon game." I said to my possible future investors. "Bring them to life, is my final goal. But right now I want to create a virtual world that is world wide connected, I will use it as the base for my research." I paused to let them ask questions, a few seem to have gotten interested but the rest were laughing and whispering too each other thinking I couldn't hear them.

"Heh, did you hear that? Real Pokemon! Hah!"

"There are plenty of those kinds of games out already, what makes him so special?" I grew a little annoyed at what they were saying but reminded myself that I need to win them over not chase them out.

"Gentlemen, you may be wondering what makes my idea any more worthy then all the others." I reached for my bag which I put on the end of the table that all the investors were sitting at. I grabbed what I knew would get most if not all of there attention, I pulled out a Pokeball and raised it to the light so every one could see it. Everyone seemed unimpressed until I pressed the released the button, a red light like from the anime came from the ball and landed in the center of the table. A lamp settled in the middle of the table it's bulb flashing on and off for a few seconds before going out. There were several gasps and exclamations of surprise, I smiled thinking that it was having the affect I had intended.

"This Everyone, is a Pokeball." I said smirking now that I had everyone's attention. "This little device is capable of holding anything that weighs up to five pounds. Of course they are meant to be able to hold any Pokemon but There are of course none." I let that last line sink into them making the gears turn in there heads, all of them thinking how they could make money off of the Pokeball.

"However!" I said with a little more force then intended but still having a good a effect on them. "If you all would invest in this game, not only will it be the most popular game for years to came but it will allow me to conduct research to create real living Pokemon." they seemed more willing to listen to my idea, some of them even had there check books out. (I have them!) I thought to myself. "Before I end this there is one more thing I would like to show you all." Everyone in the room was excited to see what I had to show, I recalled the lamp to the ball which made everyone "ooh." and "aah." but I didn't stop there, I went to my bag and pulled out an old movie projector. I placed it on the end of the table next to my bag and turned it on, then I got another smaller Pokeball from my bag and pushed the release button again. this time instead of a household item a Charmander stood on the table, it yawned and looked around until it found me then walked over to sit next to me at the end of the table with my bag and projector.

"This gentlemen is the base of my game." and with that everyone in the room got out of there seats and rushed toward me asking questions and saying they would like to invest in this new game. I walked out of the building an hour later with enough money to not only make the game and do my research, but speed the process along by a few years at the least if I used it right.


	2. Chapter Two

Authors note: Chapter two, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two

Time to start.

Year: 2037

Name: Roland E. Dragon

Gender: male

Age: 17

I took the bus home from my friends house and ended getting back a little after 5. I opened and the door and said into the quiet,

"Guys? I'm home." then proceeded into the kitchen to get something to eat. I had completely forgot to eat breakfast before heading over to Jeremy's house, and hadn't gotten a chance to eat anything other then some chips and cookies while I was there. I opened the fridge to find a pot of cooked rice meat and peas waiting to be reheated, so I put it in the oven and turned the heat up to 350, then I set the timer for about 20 minutes so I wouldn't forget to check. I went to the living room next to play a game on my Wii which, despite being old, had some of the best games ever made.

After turning on the system and sitting down I saw peeking from behind the TV a box wrapped in what looked like birthday paper. I put down the Wii remote and got up to get the box, It had a letter under a ribbon which I proceeded to read after unwrapping the box. The letter said

"Hi honey," which I assumed meant the package and letter were from my mom and dad, "we are sorry that we couldn't be there when you found this. Your grandpa is having some trouble with his farm so we went to help out, We won't be back for about a week, sorry!" I half smiled half frowned, They would be gone for a week so that meant I would have the whole place to myself, but it also meant that I wouldn't get the Pokemon Galaxy game that everyone had been playing recently. I continued reading the letter: "So your father and I have decided to get you this as an early birthday present. We hope you enjoy, love mom and dad." I put down the letter and opened the box.

I couldn't stop myself from jumping and running around the room at the sight of what they got me. It was the Pokemon Galaxy game! I was so excited that I didn't stop trembling with excitement until the timer went off for my food. I got it out of the oven almost burning myself forgetting to put on the oven mitts.

A couple minutes after eating and cleaning up I took the box to my room. I dumped it out onto the floor and made sure I had all the pieces.

"Headset? Check. Gloves? Check. Shoes? Check. Game chip? Check. Power cable? Check. Connector cables? Check, okay seems I have everything," I said to myself. After making sure it all worked I put on the shoes, gloves and headset before plugging the connector cables to the gloves, shoes and head set. Then I plugged the power cable into the outlet next to my computer and the headset. Goggles settled over my eyes as the power came on in the headset and spread through the connector cable to the gloves and shoes, a window appeared in front of me created by the headset and shone by the goggles.

"Insert game." Was shone on the window, so I took the game chip from its case and put it in the slot at the back of the headset. immediately another window appeared saying

"Scanning..." shortly after I read the word, I felt something in the gloves press against my fingers, after which a camera appeared in front of my right eye and took a picture and then went away. Another window appeared saying

"You do not have an account, would you like to make one? [Yes] [No]" I paused thinking how cool it was that it takes fingerprints and eye scans to find out if you have an account. I said "Yes." out loud but didn't get a response from the system. then I remembered that there is supposed to be a mic with the headset. I quickly looked in the box for one and found nothing, checked the sides of the headset this time finding it on the left side. I pulled it down and spoke into it,

"Yes." I said probably a little louder then I needed to, this time the yes button on the window clicked down and disappeared along with the window. Another window appeared saying "Find a comfortable position. [Done]" I laid down on my bed and said "Done." into the mic. the window disappeared again but nothing took it's place, after a few moments the goggles darkened until I couldn't see out of them and then I felt myself fall.

The feeling of falling quickly went away and it felt like I was just floating there until a window about the same size as me appeared saying,

"Welcome to Pokemon Galaxy! Before you start your journey you are going to need a name for others to call you, before you choose your name there are a few things you must know. [Okay]" I read the whole thing and said okay once I finished.

"First, this game is the base for real Pokemon research and everything you do helps us reach our goal of one day making real Pokemon. Second, the Pokemon you will meet all have very advanced A.I. no single Pokemon has the same A.I. and these A.I. are always adapting and some have shown thoughts close to that of a living being, so we request that you treat them as living beings and if you do not or mistreat them in any way the police, lead by the famous officer Jenny will put you into jail suspending your account. After which there is a possibility you will be banned from the game altogether. Third, we request that you use part of your real name when deciding your name. [I understand]" I re-read the whole thing maybe five times. real Pokemon? I thought to myself, after thinking about it for maybe ten minutes I said,

"I understand." and watched as the window disappeared and was once again left in darkness. I realized soon after that my eyes were closed.

Opening my eyes I saw Prof. Oak staring down at me.

"Well now boy, you seem to be awake and well." He said offering his hand to help me up, I accepted getting up a little too fast and feeling a little dizzy.

"You alright boy?" Prof. Oak asked me, it took a moment for the world to stop spinning after which I told him I was find and asked for some water. Prof. Oak sat me down in a chair made of fine red leather, then left to what I presume to be the kitchen because he said "Yes, one moment." He came back a minute later holding a pitcher of water,

"Sorry about the mess, been going through a stressful week of research." He said handing me the pitcher, I accepted greedily and drank the whole thing in one go. When I came back up for air I took a look around the place, Prof. Oak was right the place was a mess, there were folders with paper laying out of them on the floor and any other surface that could be reached by a five foot tall man. Prof. Oak was cleaning the floor a bit for some walking room, he saw me watching him and decided that the moment was right to ask me a question,

"So, what's your name?" The moment he finished his sentence everything froze, including Prof. Oak, and a window appeared in front of me with a keyboard asking for me to input a name. I was about to put in my usual username but with an added Roland, when I remembered how my friends had gone through a Pokemon faze and ended up calling me Red because of the initials of my name, Roland Ever Dragon. So I decided to put that in instead, clicking the [These are my initials.] button that appeared after putting my username in, another window appeared in front of the one with my username and asked me my name, I put it in and clicked the [Finished.] button. Both windows disappeared and in there place an hourglass appeared as a means to tell me to wait, I assumed the system was making sure I wasn't lying. Moments later everything unfroze letting the game continue. It seemed that Prof. Oak did not have the answer to my name so I said "I'm Red, nice to meet you..." I left a pause because even though I knew who he was I still wanted to hear him say it himself.

"Samuel Oak, but almost everyone calls me Prof. Oak." He told me. I smiled at myself, thinking how amazing it was to be talking to the actual Prof. Oak. He was about to ask me something when we heard a scream from outside,

"Over to your left are three Pokeballs, please grab one and follow me!" Oak yelled at me before running to the exit and turning Right. I dropped the pitcher as I ran over to the highly advanced looking machine were three Pokeballs sat waiting for someone to take them away on a journey. I stopped for a moment thinking how this was probably the moment I get my starter, so I took a moment to decide, In the end I went with my old favorite, Charmander. I ran outside with Pokeball in hand, I saw Prof. Oak waiting for me at the start of what I thought to be Route 1. "This way." Oak said without waiting for me to catch up,

(Man is he fast despite his age.) I thought to myself. He lead me a minute into route 1 before he stopped,

"Miss, it's quite alright. These Pokemon mean you no harm." Oak said stepping forward, "Look out!" yelled the woman who was surrounded by several Rattata as one of them cut of from the group to attack Oak with it's razor sharp teeth. Oak side stepped the Pokemon easily and proceeded to take out a Pokeball, he threw it saying calmly "Pidgey, if you wouldn't mind." Oak half turned to me,

"Take care of that one please." he told me. Turning back he engaged in combat with the remaining Pokemon. The Rattata that had attacked Oak decided that I was going to be easier to beat and Jumped at me trying to use tackle, I fell to my left trying to avoid the Rattata hitting the ground hard, I grunted at the impact,

"For a game this feels real." I said getting back to my feet before the Rattata attacked again. The arm I landed on felt a bit numb, so I shook it a bit and the numbness went away a little. Preparing my self for my first Pokemon battle I got out my Pokeball, The Rattata was about to take another shot at me when I threw my Pokeball high into the air yelling "Charmander, I choose you!" At the peak of my throw the Pokeball opened letting out a stream of red light all the way to the ground where a Charmander appeared. I caught the Pokeball and looked to see my new Pokemon.

Charmander took a look around, seeing me and the Rattata it seemed to understand what was going on. It took a fighting pose facing toward the Rattata and waited. I couldn't stop my self from yelling the command "Charmander use scratch!" Charmander charged at the Rattata bringing up one clawed hand and swinging it down upon the Rattata that wasn't quite fast enough to move out of the way, Charmander jumped back after it's attack and resumed it's attack pose. "the Rattata seems to have been hit hard with that attack." I said to Charmander, My reply only being a "Char." from my Pokemon. I tilted my head to the side thinking this wasn't the normal behavior of a Charmander, then I remembered the Rattata that we were battling and proceeded to give Charmander another command.

"Quick, before it recovers, use another scratch!" Charmander immediately charged forward again as if it was just waiting for the good to go. The Rattata made an attempt to dodge but because of the wound it had been dealt and the speed at which Charmander was attacking it was as if it hadn't even made an effort. Charmander struck home once again this time making the Rattata faint.

"Good job Charmander!" I said running over to admire our first victory, "Oh right, Prof. Oak!" I said turning toward Oak who was just finishing with the Rattata and calling back a Pidgeotto instead of a Pidgey.

"I'm fine Red." Oak said dusting himself off even though there probably wasn't anything on him. "And you miss?" He said holding his hand out for the woman to take, the woman took it and moved quickly behind Oak asking him something I couldn't quite hear. Oak turned back to me "Shall we head back then?" he said walking past me with the woman close behind him.

Back at the lab the woman started to tell us what had happened, "My name is Ellen. and I was sent from Viridian city to deliver this to you Professor." she proceeded to take a package from a bag that was made out of what looked like old shirts. Oak accepted the package took a look at it and cleared a space for it on a table.

"I'm terribly sorry about the Pokemon from before, they usually aren't that aggressive." Oak said walking to the kitchen.

"No it's my fault for not having my Pokemon with me." Ellen said back to Oak. "your lab isn't that far from Viridian so I thought I wouldn't need my Chester today." Oak came back from the kitchen trying to open the package with a knife,

"For now why don't you head to Leena's house and rest up, I'll have someone take you back in a while." He said glancing at me before returning to his package. Ellen agreed and left saying something about how it's been so long since she has been in town. Oak finished opening the package shortly after, and with one look inside he closed it put it on the table next to his chair then sat down to stare at me.

"You handled your first battle well." He said leaning back.

"How did you know that was my first battle?" I asked wondering what was in the package he had gotten.

"I've seen so many trainers come and go that after a while I could tell how good they were just by looking." I focused on Oak,

"Wow, how long have you been doing this for?" I asked. Oak sighed before telling me,

"A little over thirty years I think."

"That's amazing." I told him.

"... I suppose, but enough about me, show me the Charmander you chose." He asked me. I got out Charmander's Pokeball from my pants pocket, pressed the release button, and tossed it into the air. A moment later Charmander was standing between me and the Professor. Charmander took a look around and seeing no opponent, decided to stand next to me. Oak regarded Charmanders actions seriously,

"Well he seems to have accepted you. would you like to take him with you Red?" Oak asked me. My mouth dropped open. I looked down at Charmander who was looking at me waiting for my reply. I looked back to Oak and said

"I would love to be his trainer." Charmander added an affirmative "Char." before staring at Oak.

"Well Charmander likes you so I can't really say no." At his words I couldn't help but jump up and down a little. "would you like give him a nickname?" Oak asked while grabbing his package and rummaging around in it.

"Of course I would!" I said so excited that I was getting a pokemon that I forgot that I was in a game for a moment. I turned to Charmander and crouched down so I was almost face to face with him. "How about Scorch?" I asked him, Charmander pondered it for a moment before shaking his head. "Alright, how about... Zero?" This time Charmander seemed to like it more but once again shook his head.

"Hmm, you're not going to make this easy huh? Well how about... Morzare?" Charmander thought about it for a while before finally nodding his head. "Alright! pleasure to meet you Morzare." I stuck out my hand for a handshake and Morzare offered his own, we shook and turned are attention to Prof. Oak Who was standing over us waiting for us to finish.

"That was easy, now here." Oak said handing me a small case about as big as a cellphone. "This is your Pokedex now. I will be expecting you to do a little bit of work for me with this." He said standing me up and moving me in front of a bookcase a little less messy then the others. "Now I need you to smile. This picture is going on your trainer card." He said taking a few steps back holding up a camera. With all the excitement I was holding in it was easy to smile but just before he took the picture I put Morzare on my shoulder. Just after Oak took my picture everything froze.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Problem.

Year: 2037

Name: William G. Scott

Gender: male

Age: 50

My phone rang for the fifth time tonight... Or was it the sixth time? Whatever the case it was starting to get on my nerves. "Yes?" I said angrily into the mouth piece.

"Having fans call again Will? Man you need to find a secretary or something, otherwise they will keep calling." I sighed at my friend Dan's voice, Dan is a short man about 4 feet 8 inches, he also had a thing for water sports.

"Look, Dan, unless this is important I am going to go and unplug my phone and spend the rest of the day listening to music and reading." Dan made a noise that suggested he was sad that I didn't feel like talking. I was about to hang up on him when he said something that I wasn't sure if I heard right.

"Dan, say that again." I demanded of him. He paused for a moment, did I mention how he likes to be dramatic? I heard him take a deep breath before he continued.

"The AI you were working on escaped." I nearly dropped the phone at what he said.

"The one that is supposed to play the rival for single player mode?" I asked hoping that it was the one that escaped. Dan spared me the drama this time and just told me outright that it was the other AI I was working on.

"Dan, you need to stop it before I get there." And with that I hang up on Dan grabbed my coat, keys, hat and made my way for GPC.

I arrived at GPC shortly after my conversation with Dan. I almost drove strait through the front doors but decided against it. _I don't need repair bills and possibly hospital bills to go with what may come_. I instead, parked right next to the front doors and ran inside. I said a quick hello to Jane, she was in charge of keeping track of who came and went and made sure no one unauthorized entered the building. I made my way quickly to section B. Dan was waiting for me with a look on his face that suggested that he was unsuccessful with Capturing the AI.

"I wasn't able to capture the AI but I know where it's been and I think I know where it's going." He told me as I walked past him waving a hand for him to follow and told him to continue. "Right, so it stopped in section A and made about thirty systems crash. It also deleted about two months worth of data." I sighed heavily.

"But that's not the worst is it?" I asked expecting the answer to be horrible in some way or another.

"No, it's not." Dan paused to let me prepare myself. I nodded when I was ready. "The AI left a message for you." I'm so glad Dan knows me so well, I was not expecting that at all. I stopped and turned to look at Dan and asked "How?"

"I checked the data I could find on it, and it turns out you made a mistake." Dan said it quick. "It got smarter Will, you made the first AI to think completely for it's self." Dan took a breath. "This is not good." Dan said that last words in the way you state a fact but they still stung because I knew it was my fault. I turned away from him and proceeded to my office intent on making things right.

Dan filled me in as we went, the AI had managed to make it's way to the server wall and was trying to break through. Now normally anything that tries to break the server wall will reveal itself with the systems but the AI seems to have made a cloaking code to let it slip past the system defences and attack the wall without us being able to do a thing about it. Just before we walked into my office a thought occurred to me.

"Dan did anyone besides you see the message?" Dan stopped and thought for a second.

"No. there was a boy, new kid, who noticed something wrong first and instead of telling the person in charge of watching him he told me."

"You're sure Dan? You have to be sure." I said, I assume some panic laced my words because Dan, despite how short he is, put his hand on my shoulder and said "I'm sure Will." I breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded into my office. I sat down in my chair and turned on my computer so I could start figuring out a way to catch the AI. My computer stalled for a second before going to a blank screen with a chat box at the bottom.

"Hello? Will? Are you finally on?"

I stopped breathing for a moment, taking in what was going on. The AI had taken control of my computer. That was only thing I could think of that made sense.

* * *

I hastily responded to the AI,

"AI 0 how did you get on my computer?"

"How else? I destroyed the security and guessed your password." The AI had nearly responded before I had asked my question. "Well now that your here I can tell you what I want. Oh and call me Malform" Malform sent a file along with it's text this time. I opened it and was greeted with pictures of seven children, each in a different part of Pokemon Galaxy. I had a vague idea of what Malform was doing, but before I could type anything it continued.

"I'm bored." Malform stated "So we are going to play a game. These seven children, including you and any two others you want to add, are going to play Pokemon. You know, like from the old anime." I was not expecting this, I must have read and watched too many things with AI trying to take over the world. Malform had paused, I assumed to let me say something. So I wasted no time in asking him some questions.

"I doubt you will just come with me back to your disc so I can fix you. I also assume you are keeping those kids in Pokemon Galaxy somehow. And I bet your going to use them as hostages so I will have to play this game with you." Suddenly my speakers started playing music that sounded happy.

"you are quite right! And better yet, even if you play their lives will still be in danger!" Malform I assumed was happy due to the music. The music stopped and Malform continued. Here are the rules. First, you can contact them in anyway you see fit and tell them of whats going on, In fact you have to inform them. Second, I am allowed to make attempts to stop you. Third, you are not allowed to leave this building until the game is over. Fourth, in order to win, the seven children must travel through each of the regions, defeat the elite four, and fight and beat me. Only one has to fight and win to clear a region. Fifth, we will be playing with half Nuzlocke rules. Meaning Pokemon have a 30% chance to die upon fainting, a trainer can only catch one Pokemon in each area, no trading, no releasing and a name must be given to each Pokemon caught. Sixth, a trainer only gets one black out before they lose. Seventh, if they lose. They die."

I read what Malform had said over and over again hoping each time that the last words would change, they didn't so I accepted Malforms rules knowing that if I didn't I would be putting the kids in way more danger then they should ever have to face. Malform gave me 24 hours to prepare and send a quick message to the children.

The two people I chose to join me are Dan and the only other person I could trust, Morgan.


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Notes: Trying something new here. Thoughts will be '_displayed like this.'_ Aside from that nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four

Second Trainer.

Year: 2037

Name: Roland E. Dragon

Gender: Male.

Age: 17

* * *

6/13/37 10:01 PM

* * *

Only seconds had passed before a hologram of an old man Roughly 50 years old appeared between me and Prof. Oak.

"My name is William. I'm going to keep this short and stick to the most important things." The holographic man said. "First, you are stuck in this world with an AI that will kill you unless you play it's game. I know this might seem like a sick joke but I assure you it is not." Two thoughts went through my mind in the few seconds that William was not talking. The first being that if this was a joke I would destroy the game chip first thing I got out of this game. The second being that if what he was saying was true then I needed to listen to what he said if I wanted a chance to get out of this alive. Almost as if he could read my thoughts he started speaking the moment I finished my thoughts. "Second, the AI has made it so Pokemon have a 30% chance to die upon fainting. Third, there are six other people across the Pokemon world in the same position as you." I was taking all of William's words to heart in the case that my life depended on them. "Fourth, in order to win the AI's game one of the seven of you must battle all of the Elite Four in a region and fight the AI at the end, this process must be done for each region separately. Fifth, you can only catch one Pokemon in each area, all caught Pokemon must be named and they cannot be traded or released. Finally, you have only one Blackout. If you Blackout twice you automatically lose... And if you lose you die." I let his words sink in. '_Well,' _I thought, '_this sucks.' _William tells me that he would be sending another message shortly with more details and until then I should not leave the town I am in currently and if anyone happens to be outside a town they should make there way to the nearest with that he's gone.

Everything resumed and a flash of light momentarily blinds me. I put Morzare down and fallow Prof. Oak too a room with a big computer. He tells me that it will only take a minute or so more before I can head out on my own. While waiting my mind wonders thinking about how my parents would react to whats happening and who the other six people might be and what they would be like, but the thing my mind wondered to the most was if I would get out of this alive. Shortly after I receive my Trainer's permit Time freezes again and the William hologram appears looking quite a bit different then the first one.

"Red." William says slightly shocking me, '_I didn't think he would make a separate one for_ _me_.' I think. "The AI... No, call it Malform. Malform has started changing the world, it has made the towns and cities farther apart then what we programmed and has taken it upon it's self to adapt each AI, or as Malform called it, "making the world real."" I figured that the message was going to take awhile so I made myself comfortable. "Malform has also told me that it has change the flow of time in that world so to speak. It informed me that time has been set to a schedule that will follow the moon. I don't know the exact details but on a new moon time should be the same here and there, however I don't know if time there will become faster or slower as you approach the full moon and pass it. Also your body has been moved to a Hospital where we can keep an eye on you and your parents have been informed about what is going on. Second to last thing, there is another boy in the Kanto region that I have informed to meet you at Cerulean city. His name is EleventhJack. Finally, I have upgraded your Pokedex so that it will act as a better map for you as well as a communicator so I will have an easier time giving you information that may save your life, you will also be able to send me messages, however Malform may try to intercept either of our messages we send to each other. Therefore don't believe every message sent to you. I will be trying all I can to help you and the other six survive and escape, good luck." And with that the hologram disappeared And everything resumed.

'_William looked like he had been up for a good 24 hours at least since the first message, guess that means time is slower right now._' I was deep in thought when Oak snapped me out of it, he directed me out of his house, handed me a few Pokeballs and told me to find Ellen and take her home. He closed the door and left me standing outside in the fading light. I wandered around a bit finding Pallet town to be bigger then I thought it would be. '_I guess this is because Malform changed the world.' _I thought. Wondering around and knocking on doors trying to remember who Ellen was staying with. On my fifth try I got it.

"Hello? Why are you out this late?" A woman opened the door and took half a step out, she was maybe 5 feet 6 inches tall with black hair that looked... Bright if that was even possible. She also had earth brown eyes.

"Hi, sorry about disturbing you but is Ellen here?" I asked feeling slightly intimidated, the look in her eyes told me that she was not someone you wanted to mess with no matter who you were. However once Ellen's name left my mouth the woman smiled and rushed me into her house without another word. I was quickly put into a chair at the dinning table and left there after the woman had placed a cup of what I think she said was hot chocolate, she was moving so fast and speaking so fast that I wasn't sure what had happened until a minute later. In which time she had gone up a flight of stairs and returned with Ellen who looked like she had just gotten out of the shower, she was seated across from me with another cup of the chocolaty goodness in front of her before the woman sat down next to Ellen. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before the woman gasped and broke it.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself!" She said getting up from her chair to take a seat next to me. "My name is Leena, What's yours?" Leena said giving me her hand to shake, I took it with a smile and said "Red."

"Well nice to meet you Red. By the way, that is a very interesting name." Leena said with a half thoughtful half interested face. "I take it you know Ellen and you Ellen know him?" She continued taking full control of the conversation.

Ellen nodded and told Leena how Prof. Oak and I saved her from a group of Rattata which somehow led to Leena demanding that I show her my Charmander. I shrugged and got out Morzare's Pokeball and let him out.

He landed in the middle of the table, taking a quick look around he let out a "Char." that sounded quite a bit like a sigh, walked over to me sat down and stole my mug of hot chocolate. "Hey that's mine!" I said reaching for it, before I could even get close Morzare stood up and ran to the other side of the table to sit down next to Ellen with a look that told me that's what I get for calling him out for no reason. I sighed and resigned myself to asking for another cup of the chocolaty goodness. Leena happily got me another. she sat down on the other side of Morzare and started to talk to him and ask him questions that involved his first battle with me. Morzare seemed delighted to talk about it and went into what could be thought of as a very detailed story about it, even if he was only using Char and Charmander and the occasional Mander to tell the entire thing.

Shortly after Morzare finished Ellen asked me why I had stopped by.

"Well Prof. Oak asked me to escort you home, that and I have no place to spend the night so I was hoping Leena would be willing to let me spend it here." I said directing the latter half to Leena. She beamed at me and told me that I was and would always be welcome here.

Leena made me and Morzare something to eat since we hadn't eaten anything since this afternoon. I hadn't noticed until now but the battle and learning that I was stuck here and that my life was on the line because of some crazy AI or something. I sighed at the thought that if I don't die the next worse thing is I don't ever get to see my parents and friends in the real world ever again.

Finally being fed I offered to clean up. Leena agreed saying she had one more guest room that she would get ready for me. With that she ran up the stairs dragging Ellen with her. I turned to Morzare and asked if he would help with the dishes, he nodded his head and jump onto my shoulders as I picked up the dishes and went into the kitchen. It went fairly quickly with me washing them and Morzare using his tail to dry them. Afterwards I was ready for bed, slowly marching up the stairs I said goodnight to both Ellen and Leena. I dropped Morzare at the foot of the bed not bothering to put him back in his Pokeball since he looked so happy laying on the bed.

I must have been really tired because the moment my head hit the pillow I was asleep snoring ever so slightly.

* * *

6/14/37 1:14 AM

* * *

Authors Notes: First I'd like say that Leena was an OC that I didn't realize I made until halfway through this story. Second, I'm gonna try and make every chapter from this point at least 1,000 words. Third, Thank you Gallantmon7196 and Ernst.


	5. Chapter Five

authors note: Chapter Five, read, review, but most importantly, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five

Longer than a day.

Year: 2037

Name: Roland E. Dragon

Gender: Male.

Age: 17

* * *

6/14/37 9:50 AM

* * *

I woke up half expecting to be in my bed having forgot to take off the headset and everything else, and yesterday had just been a bad dream, Instead I woke up to Morzare half on my face. I grunted and shoved him off lightly, I proceeded to get up and locate a bathroom.

I was hoping to find someone down stairs to show me where the bathroom was, and to my luck Leena was up. I walled into the kitchen catching Leena's notice, appeared to be making breakfast, she gave me a quick smile before returning to the meal she was making.

"Good morning Red! Did you sleep well?" She asked looking at me through the corner of her eye.

"Good morning, I slept well." I replied smiling, "Uh, where might I find the bathroom?" I asked taking a closer look at what she was making. She was in the proccess of making bacon, eggs, pancakes, thick slices of ham and some type of juice. Leena pointed in the direction of the stairs and said

"Past the stairs, around the corner and it's the first door on your right." I nodded my thanks with a hum of acknowledgement and half ran half skipped to the bathroom. After finishing my business I checked on Morzare. He woke up just as I walked into the room, looking around blearily he spotted me, got up and gave me a look with one of his usual char's. Two things came to mind when he did that, the first being he was asking for food and the second being...

"Down stairs, turn right, down that hallway, another right and it's the first door on your right." I told Morzare. He nodded and walked out of the room in a hurry with me right behind.

Once Leena was done making breakfast for everyone she called up the stairs for Ellen who was down so fast one would think she teleported. In the time I had been away Leena had made another two dishes I was not familiar with, that said breakfast was amazing.

"Leena, remind me why I don't just live with you?" Ellen asked feasting on several pancakes with bits of bacon mixed in.

"Because, I can only feed someone like you for so long and you are needed at Viridian for, Arceus knows what, things only you can do. If it makes you feel any better I would be willing to stop by your place sometime next week?" Leena replied with slight pride to her voice. Ellen immediately accepted the offer. Little else was said for the rest of the morning until someone knocked on the door. Leena had a slightly annoyed look on her face as she opened the door only to have it be replace by a big smile and a laugh. She came back followed by professor Oak who looked like he had stayed up all night and was in desperate need of food, if the sounds his stomach kept making were anything to go on, I think I was on the right track.

Oak sat down and helped himself to whatever was left. One meal and a cup of coffee later prof. Oak was telling me things that I might need to know as a new trainer, also asking questions about how I ended up laying on the ground in his lab unconscious.

"Sir I really don't know, one moment I was at home laying in bed playing a game and the next I was lying on the floor of your lab." I told Oak, he thought it over a moment before coming to the conclusion that I was kidnapped, which in a way is kinda true. Leena and Ellen were quite distraught with the thought of me being taking away from my home, Ellen claiming that I was an angel and anyone cruel enough to kidnap me, or any child for that matter, should be dealt with rather harshly. Leena however was more concerned with me and my well being, asking me about my health, if I had any medical conditions and if I would be okay, in general being worried about me.

Eventually I got everyone to calm down, telling them I was fine and I had experience with being on my own and I would be fine until I got home, even more so now that I had Morzare with me. Which reminded me, Morzare had disappeared almost the moment Prof. Oak arrived. While Oak, Leena and Ellen started to get things together for the journey to Viridian, I explored the house looking for Morzare. I found him in the backyard playing with an Oddish, well, more like trying to talk to Oddish while it ran around playing what seemed like tag.

Eventually Oddish tired and conceded to a talk. I had laid down on the grass to let the sun warm my body and help lull me into a nap. Maybe half an hour later Leena came out saying that Ellen was ready and Oak had something for me. I called for Morzare who jumped onto my shoulder as I went inside, waving goodbye to his new friend for a moment, he repositioned on my shoulder to get more comfortable, clearly not intending to get off anytime soon.

Inside Oak gave me a small backpack telling me it had about two days worth of food if rationed properly, as well as what equaled about 250 dollars in currency. Ellen had apparently gone to the post office to pick something of hers up that she stuck into the bag that hung around her left shoulder to the right hip, she also had a backpack on about the same size as mine if not smaller, that had our lunch and dinner for the day in it.

We said our goodbyes and headed for the door, before we could leave though, Oak called my name.

"Yes Professor?" I asked. He held out his hand and asked for the Pokedex he had given me the other day, I handed it to him and he immediately went to work holding it sideways typing things into it with his thumbs on a small keyboard. Once he was done he handed it back and told me that the Pokedex doubles as a phone and that he just put himself into my contacts so that he could give me missions to do for the help he has given me. I smiled said thank you and told him that I would be happy to do some work for him when he needed it. I also made a mental note to check the pokedex more thoroughly later. With that done we finally left Leena's house.

The street we walked out onto was very different then the one I had walked on yesterday. Yesterday there had only been a few houses here and there with the lab towards the east and a small market on the opposite side, now there were houses almost everywhere with the lab being had been pushed back and was now at a lakes edge that I hadn't seen before. The trees had grow as well, making the place look like a forest village. But the biggest change was the market, instead of a small shop that only sold the basics there was a huge market like you would see back in the old days when kings ruled and castles were made. There were stalls and vendors and even a huge shopping mall. I also had the suspicion that the town of Pallet had an even greater growth spurt then what I was seeing.

Ellen noticed that I had stopped and was not fallowing almost immediately.

"Are you okay Red?" She asked stepping towards me. I snapped out of whatever I was doing to look at Ellen, I smiled and told her I was fine and was just surprised at how big Pallet town really was

"I always thought it was smaller." I said with a small laugh walking passed her. Accepting my words she kept pace with me.

I remembered that Prof. Oak had not given me any Pokeballs, so I stopped at a stall that was selling just what I needed.

"And what might you be needing this fine day?" Asked the man behind all of the merchandise, I smiled and took a quick look around, finding what I wanted I pointed to some basic Pokeballs and told him that I wanted four of them and then requested five potions. The man gathered everything together and told me the price came to 100, I handed over the money took the bag he put all my stuff in and made my way to the exit to route 1.

* * *

We had been walking for about an hour and a half when Ellen started to slow down looking like something was wrong, I slowed my pace to match hers and asked if everything was alright.

"Well, it's just that the journey from Pallet to Viridian is a three day journey, so why did I leave Chester at home and make the trek myself?" She asked me coming to a full stop, I stopped with her and thought about it. '_It must be because Malform changed the world, made it more real by making everything bigger and increasing the distance from town to town.' _I thought, although I wasn't going to tell Ellen that so I came up with something.

"Maybe Chester wasn't feeling good and someone else offered to take you most of the way, then because of the Rattata attack you forgot." I conclude seeing her shiver when I mentioned the Rattata.

Ellen thought about my words for a moment before nodding her head and saying "Yeah that makes sense." With a small smile she passed me picking up the pace back to what it was only moments ago.

'_Well so much for a one day walk.' _I thought sighing to myself.

We walked most of they day stopping once for lunch and every couple of hours to fight of some wild Pokemon that had smelled the food we were carrying and thought they had a chance at it. I could have caught any of them, but none of them were a Pidgey that I wanted for my team, and since I could only catch one Pokemon per area I was on the look out for that one Pidgey I would catch and turn into my friend and ally. After about 6 pm Pokemon became much more scarce in the area, most of them going of to there homes for sleep after a hard days work for them. It wasn't until about 7:30 did the sun start to disappear behind the mountains in the distance, we quickly moved of the road and found a small... Glade I think they were called. We set up camp without talk, except for when one of needed something, And we settled down for the night. I had gone of in search of fallen branches in what remained of the light from the sun returning just as it set, with only Morzares tail for like I set up a fire pit of sorts and asked my Charmander to light it, which he did with his tail.

The night was uneventful except for in the middle when I woke everyone up because I was having a nightmare.

The next day was just as boring as the first, with small stops for lunch and battles, we basically stayed on the move. Morzare rarely returned to his Pokeball unless he was tired and wanted in it himself. That night passed much the same as the first except that I slept much better. It wasn't until about 3 pm the next day that I saw a Pidgey, one that was heading strait for my head. I cursed as I ducked out of the way of it's attack. Following it with my eyes I grinned at Morzare who was sitting on my shoulder calmly.

"Ready?" I ask him, instead of answering me Morzare jumped off my shoulder and took a fighting pose between me and the Pidgey. I was so excited that my senses blocked out the rest of the world except for Morzare and the Pidgey he was facing. So excited in fact that I let the Pidgey have the first move unintentionally, With a quick flap of it's wings it flew straight at Morzare with a Tackle attack. I hesitated for only a second before I got my mind into gear but I wasn't fast enough to give an order, and although Morzare had tried to get out of the way on his own he had done so too late. The Pidgey hit Morzare in his right side, without giving me a or Morzare a chance to act the Pidgey came to an abrupt stop turned to Morzare and used Sand-Attack. Morzare having turned to face his opponent received the Sand-Attack right in the face, stumbling back he rubbed at his eyes trying to get the worst of it out. With my brain finally in gear I shouted my first command to my Pokemon.

"Morzare don't worry too much about the sand! I will guide you. Now! strait ahead five feet, use Scratch!" At my words Morzare stopped rubbing his eyes took up his stance and launched into the attack with little to no hesitation. The Pidgey was not expecting it's opponent to recover that fast and ended up taking the scratch right in the chest, but despite this Morzare had missed his mark just barely and the wound was shallow. The Pidgey flew into the air putting some distance between itself and Morzare before maneuvering around to his right and charging with another Tackle. This time though I was ready, "Morzare, jump back... Now!" I told him, timing it so the Pidgey wouldn't be able to adjust course. Morzare listened to my words carefully and jumped when I told him, avoiding the bird completely, I assumed Morzare was happy with himself because a small smile had appeared on his face after dodging the attack. The moment was short lived however when I gave the next command.

"It's not over yet," I said positioning myself so the Pidgey was between me and Morzare, "Towards my voice, six feet, Scratch!" Morzare complied with no complaint. The Pidgey seemed to have figured out that I was helping Morzare in the battle and thought it a good idea to ready it's next attack at me, with a surprised look on it's face when Morzare hit it from behind it flew forward landing on the ground face first. I was reaching for a Pokeball when the Pidgey started getting up shaking it's head from side to side, "It's not over yet, two more feet my way, use another scratch." Morzare reacted immediately, almost as if he knew that the Pidgey was not defeated yet. With one more attack, slightly softer then the others judging by how far the Pidgey flew forward this time, the Pidgey landed at my feet obviously not quite out of the fight yet but needing a quick rest. I brought out the Pokeball and touched it to the Pidgey's head, setting it down on the ground as it swayed side to side a few times before stopping and letting out a 'Ding' sound.

I picked it up grinning widely, '_I just caught my first Pokemon... Awesome.' _I thought, my grin getting bigger with each word.

I put the newly caught Pidgey away for a moment to asses Morzare. He had gotten most of the sand out of his eyes by now but was still squinting at the world, I got out a bottle of water and a cloth, and finished the job Morzare had started. With the sand gone and making sure the hit he had gotten during the fight wasn't really anything to be worried about I asked if he wanted to rest in his Pokeball for a while. My response was Morzare jumping onto my shoulder and adjusting himself so he lay from one shoulder to the other, '_how that is comfortable I will never know.' _I thought adjusting my backpack a bit. Evidently the battle had taken longer then I had thought at first, night had arrived and Viridian was still nowhere to be seen.

"We were supposed to arrive today right?" I asked Ellen, she gave me a look as though I was slightly crazy or I was joking with her.

"Don't you remember? It's a four day journey." With that she turned back to the road. '_Malform is making this place a bit too big if you ask me._' I thought slightly annoyed but not all that surprised, '_I mean he turned Pallet into a big... Really big, town in a single night_.' I hoped that Malform was finished with his little "Upgrade" for the world. '_My feet are tired._' was my last thought before I let sleep take me for the night.

* * *

6/17/37 11:39 PM

* * *

Authors note 2: To ChelseaSienaJosephineCassandra, aside from Red and William I didn't really have any other characters thought up, I knew there were going to be more and I decided to make them as I go, so in short no, the other five (excluding EleventhJack.) have not been decided or plotted. as to if there is an OC submission, no and yes. I would be happy to listen to any of your ideas for characters, they may even give me ideas for characters. However I doubt I will use them, I would rather keep this story as something written only by me.


	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: So I added a timeline to help place events. The only really important ones right now are Chapter Five's.  
Also, new character. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six

I know.

Year: 2037

Name: Samuel Oak

Gender: Male

Age: 50

* * *

6/14/37 5:00 PM

* * *

After roughly twenty house calls for various Pokemon, and kids wanting to get a Pokemon, I was thoroughly exhausted. So when I saw my lab in the distance and knew I was done for the day I thanked Arceus and an assortment of other god-like Pokemon. Opening the door I took it all back. The entire place was a disaster, maybe even worse then I when I left it. Sighing I trudged through the mess to my favorite red leather chair for a nap before I got to work, sitting down I was asleep almost the moment I stopped moving.

About two hours later I woke up and gave a yelp of surprise, the entire lab had been cleaned, however that was not what I had screamed about. '_I know... Oh Arceus I know now._' I thought, looking around I could see it, the data that flowed through the world as though it were blood. And then I remembered what Rogan had said, '_Wait... How do I know his real name?_' I thought accidentally saying it out loud.

"That would be because the bit of data with his real name passed you by only a moment ago." Said a voice out of nowhere. I jumped out of my chair looking for whoever had said that, shortly after calming down realizing I knew who it was.

"I assume you are Malform then?" I half asked half stated. The voice let out a laugh followed by music that sounded happy,

"Yes that would be me, excuse me if I don't show myself, still haven't decided on a body yet." Malform said. The music played a moment longer before changing to something... serious I guess you could say. "And it seems that my upgrade for you was a little too much." By this point I had taken a seat in my chair again.

"Are you going to downgrade me then?" I asked, trying to remain calm at the thought of being basically being killed.

"No I don't think I will. Instead!" Malform rang out, the music turning to something that resembled excitement. "I will have you join my game!" Malform finished. Before I could reply he took it upon himself to explain all of the rules and who was playing. "And your role!" Malform said with the excited music coming back, "Is to be the Game Master!" He finished, this time though he waited for a reply.

"... And as Game Master what will I be doing?" I ask, my reply being instant.

"You will be in charge of making sure everyone plays by the rules and if they don't give them a suitable punishment. You will also be able to make new rules, but you will have to have consent from both me and William to add the rule. Basically you are a neutral party, your job as GM is to ensure the game is fair." Malform said, at the end of his explanation a device emerged from the flowing data. "This will allow you to contact me or William at any time." Malform continued "I would also like it if you chose another two people to be your sub GM's, they will act as your seers, relaying all that is going on to you." Malform finished. The music by now had turned to some kind of back round noise, '_Kinda like elevator music_' I thought. "I will give you two days to decide." Malform said before disappearing, I could tell because the music had stopped and he didn't reply when I called out to him.

'_Well_,' I thought, '_That just happened._'

* * *

"He's supposed to be back today right?" My grandson Gary asked.

"Yes, although he didn't tell me when. I assume it's going to be in the evening though." I told him. '_Who else can I tell?_' I thought to myself. As if reading my thoughts, Gary gave me a suggestion.

"How about that other kid, what's his face... Mike!" I sighed at his suggestion, that wasn't the boys name but I knew who he was talking about. "No wait that's not it." Gary continued, trying to remember what the boys name was.

"It's fine Gary, I know who you're talking about. And it's not a bad idea, I mean you will both have to do some traveling so why not someone young that at least wants to go on an adventure." I told him, however he was too caught up in trying to remember the boys name that he didn't hear me. Sighing again I left him to his thinking so I could find the boy.

Roughly an hour later I found him in a park near the exit to Route 1. '_Arceus, why must Pallet be so big now?_' I thought annoyed that the town I lived in had increased in size maybe twenty fold. "Oi, Ash!" I called out. '_Almost can't believe William or Malform put him in here._' I thought as Ash turned to me while a small group of Pokemon ran away in different directions._  
_

"Oh hello Professor. How are you?" Ash said waving to me. Waving back I paused for a moment to think about what I was going to tell him.

"Ash, what do you think about going on a journey?" I asked him. At my words his smile disappeared for a moment before coming back twice as big as before.

"You really mean it?" He asked. I nodded and turned back in the direction of my lab, Signalling for him to follow.

After a good trek through town we finally got back to my lab, opening the door the first thing we heard was Gary yelling out something about remembering Ash's name. Sighing for the fourth or fifth time today I stepped in followed closely by Ash. Only moments later Gary walked out of the room were I keep the Pokemon for new trainers holding Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

"Oh gramps you're back. So you knew who I was talking about then," Gary said glancing at Ash who in turn waved at him. "Cool. So I took Bulbasaur, I named her Annett. By the way, who did you give the Squirtle to?" At his words I looked passed him towards the door he came out of, '_Oh Arceus please tell me he didn't._' I pleaded in my thoughts. I must have had a look of surprise or something because Gary's eyes grew wide and he ran to the phone.

"It's no use Gary." I told him walking into the room, signalling Ash to follow me. "Malform probably had a hand in this." I said. I heard Gary put the phone back and walk into the room.

Looking around the machine that normally held three Pokeballs I found a switch that had not been there before. Flipping it a compartment opened in the center of the machine and a Pokeball came out. Having a very good guess as to which Pokemon it was I accepted all the trouble Malform likely went through to set this up and without hesitation I handed the Pokeball to Ash. The moment the Pokeball touched Ash's hand music started playing from no where.

"I'm so glad you accepted my suggestion Oak." Malform said. Before I could reply a shape appeared in front of me, small enough that there was space between it, myself, and Ash. "Don't worry about telling him all he needs to know," Malform said, his voice coming from the small shape in front of me. "... There, he knows all you would probably tell him. Along with a few things from me." He said, the music had turned slightly happy with a tune that made Malform's voice sound chipper. "Now you all should get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day, Ash and Gary head out on there own journeys with little missions of making sure everyone plays fair." He said. The small shape disappeared along with the music leaving everything eerily quiet.

Gary made a noise of surprise and told me good night and left, Ash however just stood there. Turning to him I asked if he was okay, however I didn't get a reply so I shook his shoulder slightly only to have him fall face first onto the floor unconscious. Sighing again I got to work taking him back to his house. '_So much to prepare for them... It's going to be a long night._' I thought exiting my lab into the evening of the day._  
_

* * *

6/16/37 8:43 PM


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

New Pokedex.

Year: 2037

Name: Roland E. Dragon

Gender: Male.

Age: 17

* * *

6/18/37 3:24 PM

* * *

Viridian was a lot different then what I had expected. For starters, it had walls running the outside of the "Town", which by the way looked more like a city. The walls look to be 20 feet tall.

"This way." Ellen said walking in the direction of what looked like the main gate. A couple of guards stopped us at the gate asking for identification. Ellen showed them some kind of card and told them that I was with her acting as some sort of bodyguard, they accepted her explanation with one of them even giving her a hug and saying "Welcome back." With that done Ellen passed them waving a hand a me to follow.

We walked through an arch about 10 feet long leading into a main market street that looked like it went on forever. It looked quite a bit like Pallet, except on a bigger scale. And instead of stalls and vendors there were stores, lots and lots of stores.

Ellen had directed me strait to the Pokemon Center first, which happened to be in the center of Viridian. Entering the Pokemon Center I looked around eagerly, the place was slightly messy but in a way that it at least looked tidy if not clean. The walls, which went up about 20 feet to a ceiling that somehow showed the sky as it was, were made out of wood and painted some kind of blue. The building was about 30 feet from the front doors to the front desk with two hallways, one on each side of the desk, the desk itself was a half circle that went from the edge of one hallway to the other. The desk was about 10 feet across with a lady sitting behind it typing away at a keyboard.

Over to the left, relative to entering the building, was a row of booths. Each booth had a phone with a screen next to it, '_I should see about Oak giving me his __number._' I thought. Over to the right were an assortment of machines, each one with a nameplate above it.

"Basic Healing, Emergency Stasis, Vending, Cleaning, and Transfer." I said out loud reading each plate from right to left._  
_

"You should know or be able to guess what each of those do." Ellen said from in front of me, shifting my gaze to her I saw her walk behind the desk to stand beside the woman sitting there. "Red, this is my cousin Rachel. Rachel, this is Red." Ellen said introducing me and Rachel to each other. Rachel glanced at her cousin for just a moment before turning to me. She looked me up and down before smirking at Ellen.

"So, is this your new boyfriend?" Rachel asked, Ellen looked down at her cousin looking unimpressed.

"That's the best you got? Come on, you've used it too many times now." Ellen replied calmly. I on the other hand was freaking out a bit, stuttering and making noises of disbelief.

Rachel frowned at her cousin before looking back at me, and seeing how I was freaking out she smiled and leaned toward Ellen and whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "Then can I have him?" I was tired and exhausted, at her words my mind exploded and I fainted.

* * *

I woke up lying on a bed. I was still groggy and tired but I had enough energy to sit up and open my eyes.

I was in a room with nothing but the bed I was on and a small table next to it with a lamp for light and a small window. Outside it was only now starting to get dark, '_So if we arrived about 3 then that would mean I out for about..._' I thought trying to judge what time it was '_5 Hours._' I finished. While thinking about how long I was out my thoughts drifted to when I fainted, but before my thoughts could go far Rachel barged into the room with a meal and two Pokeballs. I immediately dived under the covers, mostly by reflex from when my friends would come over to my house in the morning to wake me up, and partly cause it felt awkward to face her.

"... Sorry about earlier, I just find it fun to mess with people a bit." Rachel said as I slowly made my way out of my little hole. "I should have figured you'd be tired and couldn't handle what I did, but Ellen is so used to it and most of the people I know too. That combined with the fact that we haven't had a trainer come by recently, I kinda couldn't hold back." I stared at her amazed, '_Isn't she going a bit far for an apology?_' I thought, but before I could say anything my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten in a while and there was a meal right in front of me._  
_

Holding my hands out for the tray she handed it to me and I immediately went at it, I saw her move for the door and I rushed to swallow my food. Nearly choking I managed to get something out that sounded like "Wait!" turning to me she waited for me to catch my breath. "It's fine," I said grabbing the water I had somehow managed to not spill and clearing my throat with it. "I've just had a long journey from Pallet fighting off a hundred if not more Rattata. Otherwise I would have been fine with the joking and I might have even joined in. So your forgiven and on another note, where am I?" I asked her.

"you're in a basic room, which is used for people that are staying for a night. After you fainted me and Ellen... Dragged you in here. By the way, manliest faint I have ever seen, no joke." Rachel told me. During her short explanation I had finished the food she had gotten me and placed the tray on the table. My stomach though had not had enough and made it clear to the world that it wanted more. Laughing slightly, Rachel took my tray she handed me the Pokeballs on it and told me she would be back shortly.

After she left I let Morzare out and tried to let my Pidgey out, however, every time I tried to let it out the Pokeball made a noise and jerked slightly from my hand. It took me two minutes to remember that one of the rules had been that you have to name any Pokemon that you catch. '_Okay, but how do I do that?_' I thought looking the Pokeball over to see if there was something I had missed. Morzare had taking up position at the end of the bed curled into a ball taking a nap. After not seeing anything on the Pokeball and saying different commands out loud Rachel walked back in with my tray stacked twice as full with some special food for Morzare and my Pidgey, however when she did not see me Pidgey she set the tray down on the table and turned to me.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. I figured that Malform had altered something to make what I was about to say not sound weird, so I said it.

"I don't know how to name my Pokemon." She stood there as if expecting me to say something else not believing that I didn't know how to name my Pokemon. As I didn't say anything she slowly realized I really didn't know how to name my Pokemon.

"You really don't know? Where are you from? Everyone knows how to name there Pokemon." She said to me, eyes wide in surprise.

"If I were to tell you where i'm from i'd first have to know where I am in the world." I told her. "But where i'm from, very few if any at all have Pokemon. So I don't know how to name my Pokemon, help?" I asked. She didn't seem to hear the second half of what I said.

"How can you not know where you are?" Rachel asked slowly.

Sighing I answered her question. "I don't know, I was in my bed one moment sleeping and the next I was staring into professor Oak's eyes. I will tell you more tomorrow, i'm not planning on leaving until I either have to or a week has passed. so will you help me with naming my Pokemon?" this time Rachel sighed.

"Alright," She said "But first thing tomorrow, over breakfast, you are going to tell me the rest." I nodded and she handed me the tray of food taking off what I assumed to be Pokemon food. "You have a Pokedex right?" Rachel asked me. Swallowing what I had in my mouth I leaned over the side of my bed looking for my backpack, finding it slightly under the bed I rummaged around until I found my pokedex. Flipping it open I handed it to Rachel.

"This is a new model, you have to register it to your DNA otherwise you can't use it." She told me handing it back and pointing at a small needle that appeared on the bottom of it. I took a breath and released it slowly as I pricked my ring finger on it. The Pokedex closed itself and started making a humming noise. "I'm not sure how it works but now nobody should be able to steal it from you or use it even if you give it to them. That Pokedex is yours for the rest of your life." Rachel said after taking a seat next to Morzare waking him, after her words she opened one of the Things filled with Pokemon food and place it in front of Morzare to eat. He happily dug in and was half way through it in record time only stopping to run towards me and grab the water from my hands and chug it all down. Handing the cup back to me he continued eating but slower this time; Rachel started petting him once he finished his food and he let out a content sigh fallowed by what sounded like a fire crackling.

* * *

My Pokedex stopped making the humming sound long after I had finished my food and decided to walk around the Center to get an idea of what it was like and how huge it was. The Pokemon Center was ginormous, half the building was dedicated to rooms for guests to stay and the other half filled with rooms with things to do. Rachel had followed me giving me a small tour of the place, mostly just letting me walk around looking at stuff an answering any questions I had. Rachel had also told me close to the end of the tour that this was only two thirds of the building, the final part was on the other side of the desk at the entrance where me and Ellen had come in. I was on my way back to the entrance when I noticed that my Pokedex was no longer humming. Rachel had said that the humming meant it was reading my DNA and that it should have passed quickly, but when it didn't stop and showed no signs of stopping I had suggested that we all take a walk; Morzare had decided that walking was beneath him and jumped onto my shoulders and got into his position that I still had trouble believing was comfortable.

Taking out the Pokedex and flipping it open, the screen came on and displayed several things. The first I took notice of was the Poekball symbol that had the word [Party] under it, there was another that looked like a magnifying glass with the word [Scan] under it. There were other symbols and things on the screen but those two caught my attention the most. Clicking on the [Party] icon the screen changed to a black background with two Pokeballs at the top side by side, the one on the left had Morzare's name under it and the Pokeball was a kind of orange-ish color and the other had three question marks under it and the Pokeball was a caramel cream color. I clicked on what I assumed to be my Pidgeys Pokeball on the screen and was greeted with another screen with nothing but a bar, out of nowhere a window appeared on screen that said [Name Pokemon. Flip device.] as soon as I had read it the window disappeared I was left with the bar again. Shrugging I turned the Pokedex sideways and was greeted with a hidden keyboard. I started to put in a name but then stopped, trying to remember if the Pidgey I caught was a boy or a girl, and as if to answer my question a symbol appeared next to the bar. Smiling I put in the name hit enter and closed the Pokedex.

Taking my Pidgey's Pokeball from my belt I Let her out. Once out she took a quick look around, Spotting me she stopped. Looking me up and down she let out a sigh and then did some kind of bow thing at me. '_Guess that means she accepts me._' I thought. I laughed a bit and knelt down in front of her, taking Morzare of my shoulders with a little bit of protest from him I smiled at my Pidgey and said.

"Nice to meet you, Jazz."

* * *

6/18/37 8:49 PM

* * *

Author's note: I like this chapter, I really do.

I hope my writing hasn't been bad or hard for you guys to follow, and if it has please tell me.

On another note, early update! It's like 3 AM right now and I just finished a chapter I really like... So yeah.


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's note 1: Do you guys think styles would sound better? Other than that, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Stances.

Year: 2037

Name: Roland E. Dragon

Gender: Male.

Age: 17

* * *

6/18/37 8:50 PM

* * *

"I hope you like your new name cause I don't think I can change it." I told Jazz. I started to stand up when Morzare took the chance to claim my shoulders again and nearly knocked me down. Steadying myself I half glared half glanced at the lizard that somehow took comfort from my shoulders.

"I bet your hungry having stayed in your Pokeball so long, and now that I think about it, you were probably hungry when you attacked us too right?" I asked as I turned back to Jazz.

Jazz's stomach gave a growl telling me I was close if not right. Laughing a bit I turned around and walked a couple of steps with Jazz following until I remembered I didn't know where the kitchen was. Looking around I found my way to the front and asked the person on evening duty where the dinning area was.

Shortly after restarting the search for food I noticed that Jazz was falling behind a bit; so I stopped and waited for her to catch up before picking her up, much to her displease, and sat her on my head.

'_…. This doesn't work too well. But she's already settled down..._' I let out a sigh. '_Maybe I should buy a hat?_' I asked myself, and upon thinking about it I decided it was a good call. '_Maybe along with a new coat or jacket._' I continued, spacing out as I walked in the direction of the dinning room, thinking about new looks for myself. '_And maybe something for Jazz too. I doubt Morzare would want anything though._' I finished as I walked through the doors and took a seat without even realizing it.

I set morzare on the chair on my right while Jazz jumped onto the table itself. There were a few other people there either waiting for a waiter, there food, or eating. After a few minutes which gave me time to look at the menu the supplied to each table a waiter came out from a door which I suspected lead to the kitchen, and came to my table first.

"Hello, my name is Ann and I will be your waiter for this evening." Ann said pulling out a little pad and a pencil. I nodded and told her my order as well as what to get Jazz and Morzare.

"And a water for each of us." I finished. Ann nodded writing everything down before smiling at me and heading to the next table.

We waited about half an hour, with Jazz's stomach complaining the entire time, before we could feast. I ordered a burger with extra cheese and something with both vegetables and meat for Morzare and Jazz, not sure as to what they liked. I somehow finished before either of them, Considering they had started off eating rather quickly. After watching them for a few minutes I realized they were talking to each other.

* * *

Name: Morzare

Gender: Male.

Age: 3 Human/13 Pokemon.

"And then I Tackled him." Jazz said, laughing at the memory. I just smiled not really sure what was funny about the story Jazz was telling me. "So," She said calming down from her little episode. "How about you? Any past that would make for an interesting story?" I looked up from my meal to stare at Jazz for a moment before sighing.

"Not much to tell. I was at a breeding facility over in Cerulean until I was moved to Pallet and after arriving I rarely left my Pokeball." I said remembering the boring days that would pass by. "I was allowed outside in Cerulean, but only in an enclosed space. So this last week has been quite something to me even if it would seem normal to others... I guess there was a bit to tell." I admitted to Jazz.

Before Jazz could say something I came up with a question of my own. "Hey Jazz?" I asked her, she gave me a look telling me to go ahead. "Why were you alone?" I asked her. At my words Jazz's face took on a slightly pink color under her pale feathers. '_Okay,_' I thought. '_Now I really want to know._'

Taking a breath Jazz looked me in the eyes. "Only if you tell me why your face is like that." She told me.

"Like what?" I asked not sure what she meant.

"Like you don't care about anything, unlike all of the other Charmanders I've seen your face shows very little emotion if any at all." She told me.

"What?" I said, my brain trying to catch up to her words.

"Well it's not like I can't tell anything about you, your whole body kinda gives away that you don't know anymore then I do." She said looking me up and down. I tried to give her a questioning look but when she didn't reply I settled for the next best thing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you kinda give off a feeling. I don't really know but... Take when I hit you with my Sand-Attack, all I saw was you closing your eyes, you didn't look like you were annoyed but somehow it felt like you were." Jazz gave a sigh. "I don't really know. Oh well." She turned to her food can continued eating like there was nothing else to talk about.

"... Jazz." I said trying to put my meaning in my tone. It worked and she gave another sigh.

"Right, fine." She said turning back to me. "The reason I was alone is because I... I had a fight with my flock leader and was kicked out, it was over something trivial too. And the reason I attacked you guys was because I hadn't eaten anything that day and I was kinda starving, hunting alone doesn't really work unless you are at least a Pidgeotto for my kind." She said. Satisfied with her answer and hearing that she hadn't eating in so long I left her to her meal, which she still had half of left.

Getting the feeling that someone was watching me I turned in the direction of the feeling only to have a thin light go from the top of my head to my feet.

* * *

Name: Roland E. Dragon

While Morzare and Jazz where talking something reminded me about the [Scan] feature on my Pokedex. I took it out and flipped it open going straight to the [Scan] symbol. Clicking on it, I heard a camera shutter open and the screen changed to what the camera was seeing. A window appeared telling me to aim at a Pokemon, so I did, aiming it at Morzare a green button appeared saying [Scan]. When I clicked the button the screen froze and a thin horizontal light went from Morzare's head to his toes with a window on screen saying [Scanning...].

"Oh, sorry about that buddy." I said noticing Morzare facing my direction while rubbing his eyes. He waved his hand in front of my while shaking his head. Taking that as an 'I'm okay.' I looked at the screen to see a small picture of Morzare in the top left corner looking at the camera with a blank face and an assortment of stats on screen.

"HP: 43 ATK: 54 DEF: 4. SP. ATK: 61 SP. DEF: 51 SPD: 67/87" I said out loud reading Morzare's stats, '_I wonder what 67/87 means_._' _I added as an after thought. Scrolling the screen down showed me Morzare's attacks, "Oh? you didn't tell me you could use that." I said to him.

"Mander." He replied. I laughed a bit at our exchange and continued to scroll down, until I found something that I had never seen before.

"Stances?" I said reading the word, below it was a list of of four items. Three of them read "?" while the first read "First Strike."

Clicking on First Strike the screen changed to show all the information on the stance.

"This stance is known mostly by Pokemon that combat on two legs. Very few Pokemon that combat on four legs or none at all can learn this stance, Pokemon Researchers are still not sure as to why this is but they are working on it." I said under my breath as I read. "This stance allows most Pokemon that use it to attack first, or more commonly, hit first. This stance is most effective when using physical attacks such as 'Tackle' and 'Headbutt', it will lose speed when using moves such as 'Watergun' and 'Vinewip'." '_That might explain 67/87._' I thought, thinking back to what the stance looked like I thought that what the Pokedex was saying about it true. There was a little more that I didn't find very useful along with the word [More?] in a different color. I thought it might be some kind of link so I clicked on it and it brought me to what could be called a library. It had all the information I could ever want on stances, 'Probably.' I added as an after thought.

reaching for my water I realized that Morzare and Jazz were done eating and looking at me expectantly. I looked around for a clock trying to find the time, remembering that the Pokedex had a clock I checked that.

"9:40," I said putting the Pokedex away. "Okay, time for bed. Or at least time to get out of here." I told them.

Morzare took his place on my shoulders while I set Jazz on my head. '_I'm so glad she's not a Pidgeotto._' I thought dreading what it would be like if I had to carry such a big Pokemon, '_... How big is a Pidgeotto?_' I asked myself '_Now that I think about it how big will they get? I wonder if Malform is going to change what Pokemon look like._' I continued while walking in the direction of my room.

Walking into my room both Jazz and Morzare jumped of me onto my bed. They started jumping up and down enjoying the feeling of a bed, well at least one was jumping, the other was trying to take at nap. I laughed a bit and grabbed Jazz out of the air while she jumped and then held her to my chest as I did a small leap trying to land on my back on the bed. It went well until Morzare fell on me in a place that should not have such pressure put, the next few minutes passed with me in the fetal position on my side while Morzare returned to his spot for a nap and Jazz tried to bounce some more.

Once I was feeling up to moving I got up and prepared myself for sleep, brushing my teeth, changing into pajamas and reading a bit from a book out loud to Jazz as she slowly lost energy and fell asleep next to my pillow. Morzare's nap had turned into sleep and I quickly followed them into dreamland.

* * *

6/18/37 10:32 PM

* * *

Author's note 2: So trying a new view here. Not sure if I will use it again... No, I will. Probably after a battle so I can repeat something but from someone else's perspective. Anyway, thought you guys would like to know that I have no real story line that this is following. Mostly making it up as I go. Really the only bit I planned out was Chapter's One through Three. The rest has just been coming to me as I write.

No that's not quite right. I do think about how the story will proceed but not very much, mostly just the important parts, like just now with the stances. I planned some of that out.


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's note 1: Small chapter today. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Last one out.

Year: 2037

Name: Ash

Gender: Male

Age: 14

* * *

6/17/37 9:30 AM

* * *

"Ash, honey the Professor is here to see." I heard my mom say from down the stairs, with her soft voice that somehow manages to carry almost anywhere. I got up on auto do to still being half asleep, and it wasn't until I was brushing my hair and teeth that I remembered what happened the day before. I ran out of the bathroom only to run back in a moment later to finish my hair and teeth, shortly after I was running down the stairs having not found my new Pokemon anywhere in my room or the others on the same floor.

"Mom! Where did you put my Pokemon?" I asked slightly out of breath but not letting it stop me. I renewed my search before she could reply and I missed what she had said. "What?" I asked, stopping so I could hear her.

"He's in here." She said sticking her head out of the kitchen doorway, she took a look at me to make sure I had heard and disappeared back into the kitchen. I was in the kitchen in record time, even for me, and stopped short when I saw Prof. Oak putting together a puzzle with a Pikachu. '_My Pikachu._' I thought.

"Oh Ash, good to see you up. There is a lot to do today." Oak said looking up from the puzzle to see me standing in the doorway. "Pikachu," He said turning back to my Pokemon. "It's time for your name. And for you to meet your trainer, Ash." He told Pikachu holding out a hand at me.

Pikachu, from the moment I walked into the doorway to now, was looking at me going through a series of expressions. The first could be called disinterest, it went away once Oak told him that I was his trainer turning into surprise and quickly after into, what looked like, an evil grin.

"Now Ash do you have any names you would like to give Pikachu here?" Oak asked holding what I thought was my Pokedex. Somehow completely missing or ignoring how Pikachu was looking at me.

I stood there a moment just looking at Pikachu before I remembered what I was wearing. "Professor i'm sorry but I just woke up, would you mind if I got some breakfast and changed into something a little more appropriate?" I asked and then without really getting an answer I ran back up stairs and threw open my drawers to find only one set of clothing. I threw it on not really caring what had happened to the rest of my clothes and ran back down stairs with my stomach rumbling the entire time.

* * *

6/17/37 3:24 PM

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything dear?" My mom asked me, for the tenth time, even though she packed nearly everything I had.

"Yes i'm sure I have everything. I checked and double checked like five times with you already, I have it all." I told her. One part of me was glad to get away from all the worrying she was doing and the other half was going to miss her food, a lot, and was also unhappy about having her worry about me like that.

"He'll be fine Delia, I have it set up so once he reaches Viridian he will be traveling with that boy Rook." Oak told her, somehow finally calming her down. "And he has... By the way Ash, are you sure about that name? I know he agreed but still." He asked me still unhappy with the name I chose.

"Yes." I told him simply. By now I was really getting irritated, first I couldn't remember what happened yesterday aside from Prof. Oak giving me a Pokemon and telling me to go on a journey. Right into three hours, THREE BLOODY HOURS, of packing and repacking. And finding out that I was going to be traveling with a kid I was friends with when I was younger. And now I was being questioned, again, about the name I chose even though Pikachu liked it and it's a good name. I needed to start my journey soon otherwise there would be a chance for me to blow a gasket.

"Well anyway, he will have his Pokemon to look out for him until he meets up with Rook so don't worry too much okay Delia." Oak said finally accepting my name. '_Finally._' I thought starting to droop my shoulders.

"I know, I know. It's just that I still see my little boy whenever I look at him and I can't help but worry." My mom replied to Oak.

"He'll be fine, now we need to say goodbye so he can make some progress today otherwise he might as well stay." Oak said turning to me. "Call me when you get to Viridian and meet up with Rook, okay?" He asked. I nodded and addressed my mother. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and gave me the biggest hug she could manage, and I returned it as much as I could.

"I'll be home before you know it. And while i'm gone i'll be safe. And i'll make sure to call whenever I can. Bye." I spoke softly. By now my mom was almost in tears and was having a hard time saying anything that made sense.

An hour later I was walking along the road to Viridian with my Pokemon outside his Pokeball and on my shoulders. We continued like that until the sun started to set and we moved off to the side of the road to make camp.

Despite the look he had given me when we first saw each other he was being much nicer then I had first thought he would. And when I asked him to go get some firewood so I could start dinner he did so with little complaint.

While I was in the middle of clearing the ground where I, and most likely, Pikachu would sleep he came walking out of some bushes calmly holding only a few sticks, barely enough to get a fire started.

"That's not enough." I told him looking up at him from where I was on the ground.

"Pika pika." Was my reply, and not five seconds later from the bushes behind him a Ratatta came running looking slightly pissed off.

"What did you do?" I asked kinda surprised that he had made an enemy this late in the day.

"Chu." He told me. It wasn't really an answer but from the way he had annoyed me on the walk from Pallet I could kinda fill in the blanks.

With a smile from about to start my first battle, even though it was so late, I Pointed at the enemy. "Go, take him down, Jack!" I said grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

6/17/37 8:43 PM

* * *

Author's note 2: I didn't really know what to write until know, and despite how late it is I think it turned out well. As to what happened to Gary, well he left before Ash, early in the morning. This was explained to Ash in the small time skip. It didn't really fit in anywhere so I didn't try to force it. Back to Red next week.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Getting ready.

Year: 2037

Name: Roland E. Dragon

Gender: Male.

Age: 17

* * *

6/19/37 3:23 AM

* * *

I don't know what put me into a half awake state, but I was there. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or there really was a girl with deep brown hair and blueish eyes standing in my room looking me and my Pokemon up and down.

"Him?" She asked. I was about to respond when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Yes him. Or if you like, you can be Jack's rival." It said. The girl gave a small shudder at Jacks name and immediately retracted her previous question.

"No no, this guy is perfect." She told the voice. I made a mental note to smack this Jack guy. She was still trying to asses me and my Pokemon when she caught me staring at her, her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly exited the room.

I was starting to suspect that I wasn't dreaming when a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me, it was so strong that I was out like a light in seconds.

* * *

6/19/37 8:40 AM

* * *

I was up and awake so fast that my head started spinning and pounding. Registering the pain and dizziness I held my head and sat still for a couple minutes letting the spinning and pounding go away. Morzare woke the same time as me except without the headache and dizziness.

After my whole ordeal, I woke Jazz and got both her and Morzare a bath, more of a scrubbing for the flaming lizard, set them up with some breakfast and finally took care of my needs.

First was a good brushing for my teeth and hair fallowed by a nice relaxing bath. While in the bath I recalled some of last night, and the more I thought about it the more I realized it was not a dream.

"Then what was a girl doing in my room in the middle of the night?" I asked myself out loud. "And why could I see her eyes and hair? And the rest of her features for that matter." I continued remembering what she looked like. She was about 5 feet tall maybe 5 inches, she had a small face that could commonly be referred to as cute. With eyes almost too big to look normal. Her hair was slightly past shoulder length and straight and she wore a simple brown skirt and blue shirt. She might have also had a hat but for some reason I couldn't remember.

After going over what she looked like I realized I had been in the bath a little too long, and my skin was starting to prune and become uncomfortable. I quickly fixed that by getting out, drying off, and finding some breakfast.

* * *

I was about to order my breakfast when I heard Rachel calling for me.

"Red! Red get your butt over here!" She yelled from the entrance to the dinning room, she was also waving me over as if her shouting wasn't enough to grab my attention. I sighed, letting Morzare onto my shoulders and Jazz onto my head I followed Rachel who decided to wait for me at the entrance of the Pokemon Center.

"What's going on?" I said in an annoyed tone. Rachel ignored me for the moment and grabbed my hand and pulled me through the streets of Viridian.

"We're heading for Ellen's, AKA my place." Rachel told me after walking down a side-street and over a bridge. Then we were standing in front of a small two story house painted blue and green, with a slightly rounded door with four windows fitted into it. The second story had three windows in a row facing the street me and Rachel were standing on with two windows on either side of the door. The house also had it's walls built right into the houses next to it and those houses with the ones next to them as you go down the street.

"Come on, this place may not be awesome but it's the best damn home ever." Rachel said over her shoulder at me as she opened the door and held it open for me. The door let straight into a hallway that went on maybe 30 feet with two doors on the left and three on the right with an open entry to the stairs leading up to the second floor on your immediate right. The First door on the right lead into a walk-in closet, where Rachel forced me to put my shoes and backpack.

"First door on the left leads downstairs to the storage room and laundry room. Second on the left is the kitchen. Second on the right is the living room or library as I like to call it. The final door on the right is the dinning room. Door at the end leads to the backyard and upstairs are the bedrooms and bathroom." Rachel explained while shoving me into a chair in the dinning room before disappearing into the kitchen.

I didn't even have time to get a good look around when Ellen came into the room followed by Rachel carrying a pot and a pan as well as a few dishes and silverware.

"We got some plain pasta and chicken stir fry. Would you any of you like something to drink besides water?" Ellen asked.

"Do you have lemonaid or apple juice?" I asked with a grin when Ellen nodded. When she returned with some cups and the juice, both that I asked for, we all served our selves. We talked, mostly with me asking questions about Khanto as I 'Learned' it was called, and every once in a while Rachel would ask me a question about were I was from after finding out about my 'Kidnapping'. That went on for a couple hours and somehow we made it to the topic of when I would be leaving for Pewter City, which in turn reminded me that I had to meet someone there, which I said out loud by accident.

"Who do you have to meet?" Rachel asked.

"I can't quite remember but I think his name is Jack, a friend of mine told me that someone he met while here was going around getting badges and he asked this guy if he wold keep an eye out for me while i'm here." I half lied. '_...Wow, I didn't think I was that good._' I thought.

Rachel seemed happy with my answer and asked when I had to be in Pewter.

"I don't think I have to be in Pewter at a specific time, but I think he was in or near Cerulean when he agreed to watch me. Any idea how long it takes to get to Pewter from here and Cerulean?" I asked both the of them.

"Well, the trip from here to Pewter would actually be shorter then Pallet to here if it weren't for Viridian Forest. That place is a maze to those who haven't traveled it before, even with a map." Ellen said first. "So at the longest, it would probably take you five days to reach Pewter if you went in alone or even with someone that hasn't gone in before, and even with someone that has gone through before it would take just about as long as the trip from Pallet to here." She finished. Rachel took it as her queue to start.

"The Trip from Pewter to Cerulean is about eleven days. I know, looong. There are more ways to travel from Pewter to Cerulean but most trainers just walk, more Pokemon that way." Rachel finished winking at me at the end.

"So when did this Jack guy start for Pewter?" Ellen asked.

"I think about the time we left." I told her, doing the math in my head I realized that if I wanted to arrive about the same time as him then I had to leave today or tomorrow. We exchanged a look and both knew the other was on the same train of thought.

"Well i'm sorry but I can't take you. And Rachel can't either." Ellen said giving me an apologetic look.

I shook my head. "It's alright, i'm sure I can go it alone if I can't find anybody heading that way." I told them. With that I got up to find my Pokemon, that disappeared roughly half way through our conversation, and leave. Ellen seemed to read my mind and when I stood up she offered her house for me to spend the night if I didn't leave today. I told her if I was still in town by dinner then I would accept.

I found my Pokemon lazing about in the afternoon sun in the backyard, just enjoying the day.

"Hey you guys, we're gonna head out and see if there's anybody heading for Pewter City today, or tomorrow." I told them and they jumped to the ready, albeit slowly. "Cool, but can one of you guys either walk with me or fly or let me put you in your ball? It's getting tiring carrying you everywhere." I said, and was very thankful when Morzare offered to be in his for a while.

* * *

6/19/37 12:34 PM

* * *

Name: Blue

Gender: Female.

Age: 16

* * *

"Malform?" I said speaking to nothing. It took about a minute when a small box think floated down in front of me until it was level with my eyes.

"You called?" His.. It's... I don't know, but it sounds kinda like a guys, his voice came out from the box sounding creepy as ever.

"Would you mine if I got to know this Red guy better?" I asked.

"Not at all, you are his rival, that does not mean you can't be friends." He replied. '_Sometimes I don't know if he's crazy, evil, or... no not friendly, maybe something in between crazy and lonely._' I thought, and thinking back to when we first met and he offered me a new home I began to think I was right.

"I'll also take the chance to see how strong he is." I said out loud.

"Oh that reminds me. Bye for now, call me when you need me." Malform said drifting back up into the sky and disappearing into space.

'_Well I guess I should figure something then._' I thought wondering if he remembers me from last night. I checked the three Pokeballs on my belt and gave a small smile. And with that I walked out of the alley to the Pokemon Center to figure out what to do next and grab something to eat.

* * *

6/19/37 12:40 PM

* * *

Author's note: Alright, finished it. I had a bit of trouble with this, not not sure how to continue it, then I gave it a bit more thought and BAM! Idea.

I almost feel like saying sorry since i'm posting this so late in the day, but technically i'm still posting it on Saturday which is my once a week update day. So no apology for you. Besides, I really like this one and I think it sets up nicely for the next chapter. anyway, R&R enjoy and all that other mushy junk and goodness.

Alright, I think I fixed all of the misspells.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note 1: Sorry i'm so late with this. More about it in AN2. R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Second start.

Year: 2037

Name: Roland E. Dragon

Gender: Male.

Age: 17

* * *

6/19/37 2:03 PM

* * *

I walked through the doors to the Pokemon Center exhausted. It took me nearly an hour and a half to find the maze everyone calls Viridian, even though it took maybe twenty minutes to get to Rachel's place.

"This place is a damn maze!" I wheezed, taking a seat in the waiting area. "Why are there so many bridges and hills?" I continued, trying to make sense of it. "Ah whatever. I don't really even want to know." Getting up I went to the front desk to ask about people leaving for Pewter, only to find Rachel on shift.

"This place is a damn maze." I said with clear annoyance as I approached.

"Ah, sorry about that. I forgot that it's like that to new people. Lived here my entire life so I know my way around." She said with a laugh.

"Well you should know why i'm here right?" I asked.

"Yeah, looking for someone to make the trip to Pewter with. Lucky for you we actually have a board for people to sign up on, you put down your name and number so you can be called as well as when you plan to leave. Over there to the left of the waiting area." Rachel told me quickly, barely taking her eyes off of whatever it was she was doing on the computer behind the desk. I said thanks and made my way over to check it out.

There were about ten people on it at the time. Six of witch were leaving sometime after next week, and the other four are staying until about half way through next month. With a sigh I put down my name and recalling what Oak said about my Pokedex being a phone as well. Taking it out I searched for it's number, not having to go very far I found out that phone numbers here are six digits long. Putting down my number and the dates I would be leaving I walked back over to Rachel.

"Any ideas for what I should do while I wait?" I asked.

"Well since I doubt you want to walk around the city, how about you explore the Pokemon Center a bit more. I'm sure you can find something to do while you're here." She suggested.

I decided to check out the rest of the Pokemon Center. Going down the path on the right side of the front desk I found myself walking down a hallway that reminded me a lot about a hospital, only with more furniture and cleaner. There was a room for every kind of medical treatment I knew of and even more that I didn't know about. Finding it interesting to look at but not interact with I backtracked and and more thoroughly explored the Recreational part. After about an hour of this I decided to try a training match. With not many other trainers in the building I sent both my Pokemon to right each other.

"Alright, Jazz you okay with going solo this time?" I asked, and upon getting a go ahead I made my way behind Morzare. "Can we take the first move this time?" I called across the room.

"Pi." Was my sole reply and when Jazz didn't attack I took it as a yes.

"Alright. Morzare, out of stance." I said not sure as to the correct way to tell him to get out of stance. Too my luck I said the right thing or he understood me even if it wasn't the right command, and he took a more relaxed pose. Instead of leaning forward with one foot in front of the other and most of his weight on his front foot and his arms up to attack. Instead both feet were under him and his arms were down, he basically looked bored and I would have thought he was had I not noticed his shifting back an forth and sideways on his feet.

"Ember!" I called. The response was almost instant.

Morzare reared his head opened his mouth and charged Ember all in about a second giving Jazz just enough time to start flapping her wings when he turned his head back to her and shot off the Ember.

That one second however was enough time for Jazz to dodge and continue up towards Morzare's left. Once at a height of about ten feet she shot off to our right and made a sharp turn toward Morzare going in for a Tackle. I waited to tell Morzare to dodge until she got about two feet away, however she ended her Tackle early and dropped to the ground to perform a surprise Sand-Attack which I wasn't expecting. Morzare got a face full of sand and Jazz backed off a few feet.

I couldn't help but grin. "Now this feels like a battle." I said under my breath. "Alright, Morzare, I want you to get that sand out of your eyes; I won't be able to guide you like last time. I will do my best to help you avoid her until then." I told him while trying to think up escape plans. "Oh and back in stance, First Strike." I added wondering if my plan would work.

Morzare nodded his head and set to work at his eyes while shifting back into his Stance.

Seeing that I was not taking further action Jazz made her next move. Back in the air she started circling Morzare, every few seconds she would start a Tackle only to stop when I started to voice instructions. She made two more fakes before going low and attempting a Tackle from the front. She did it so fast that even with my eyes trained on her like a hawks on it's prey I was a bit slow to direct Morzare for my liking.

"Turn to the left and charge!" Was my hasty command. Morzare wasted no time in following my directions and managed to avoid most of the blow. The attack caught the end of his tail which, with it being on fire, seemed to cause more good for us then bad. Jazz quickly retreated to a spot about halfway between me and Morzare. Holding her beak that had a slight burn mark on it she glared at Morzare and before I could use the moment she flew into the air again.

"Okay that worked. But what now?" I asked myself. '_Morzare could end this in maybe two shots if he could land direct hits but Jazz's mobility makes that rather hard, more so when Morzare can only move in a straight line._' I thought while looking around for something that might help. I found something that both interested me and gave me an idea. "How's the sand coming?" I asked.

Morzare looked in my direction and with one more rub attempted to open his eyes. Now looking right at me he gave an affirmative "Char." and turned to Jazz who was slowly circling him.

"Alright, I want you to shoot a few Embers on the ground in random places." I told him.

With a look, he obeyed and shot the Embers around one ground making the place feel hot. Morzare looked like he was enjoying the new heat while Jazz started to slow down. The thing that had interested me was that the embers that Morzare shot had stayed were he shot them and continued to glow hot.

'_Hopefully they will still cause some damage if Jazz lands on them._' I thought. "Okay, now I want you to try jumping at her with Scratch." I said, hoping that he had the jumping power. My worries were almost immediately displaced because Morzare jumped higher than even Jazz thought he could. And with startling speed as well._  
_

Morzare landed the Scratch almost fully only missing slightly because even he had not expected such power. The attack however was enough to bring Jazz down to the ground and even into a few embers which cause Jazz to give a small cry and attempt to roll out of them. The moment Morzare was on the ground I gave him his next order.

"One more Ember, Right on Jazz." I said pointing two fingers at her while she tried to get up and avoid the attack. Morzare was glad to launch another Ember not seeming to care to much were it went so long as the room got warmer. Jazz was trying to get off the ground but the Scratch had done more than she thought and the embers she had landed in doubtfully made it better. Taking the full of the Ember attack she was knocked back into the pile she had landed on and with the duel burning she was quickly unconscious.

I quickly returned her to her Pokeball and with a quick congradulations to Morzare I made my way back to the front to and asked for someone to heal Jazz at the desk. With that dealt with I checked the time. I stared wide eyed at my Pokedex, shutting it and checking again I concluded that roughly half an hour had passed in the training battle.

Just as I reached to put the Pokedex away it started ringing. I hesitated for only a moment before flipping it open and coming face, well more like small screen, to face with Professor Oak.

"Hello Red. Are you still in Viridian?" He asked seeming to know the answer. "I'll just assume you are. Now, I have had reports of a shiny Rattata near the north gate outside Viridian. I would like you to go and scan it, or if you can, catch it. Of course this is a job, so upon relaying what ever data you can get from the shiny Pokemon. If you just scan it and give me the information the pay will be 100. Catch the Rattata and get a more thorough scan will result in a 100 money increase."*

"... Uh, awesome? Is there a better map for this city? I keep getting lost." I ask.

"Hang on." Come the reply from off screen. A moment later a text window appeared declaring that I had mail. "Okay, that should be it. Oh and remember, shiny's are stronger than non-shiny's." Oak reached for something in front of him that would probably end the call. "Oh one more thing. If you see a... Girl, I think, with a Squirtle be wary. Goodbye." And with that he ended the call. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Morzare.

"He seemed busy. Well at least we have a job, been starting to run low on cash." I told him. I heard a ding from behind me and when I turned around there was a Chansey holding my Pokeball up for me. "Thank you." I said as the Pokemon turned with a Happy "Chansey!" and continued back to the medical part of the building.

"Let's go see about this shiny Rattata, hmm?" I asked Morzare.

He leaped onto my shoulders and said "Mander!" with a nod.

"Oh, before I forget, here." I said, handing Morzare a dried Oran berry.

* * *

6/19/37 2:40 PM

* * *

Author's Note 2: Hey, so sorry i'm so late with this. I went to a conference last week and I was Kinda too lazy to tell you guys, so sorry about that. But be glad, I'm paying for not telling you. I'm sick. That's what I get for spending the weekend at a conference with about something hundred people and barely getting any sleep during it and then staying up rather late a few days after. Oh and not telling people my plans for the next week or so.

Anyway. I was actually planning on taking a week off once I reached ten chapters, so this vaguely fits into my plans. Moving on, I will try to either get an early update this week for you or two chapters for next Saturday.

'_Still not used to the author's Notes. Oh well, i'll get there._' Enjoy the rest of your day and go wash the dishes or something.

*Money: 1 Money will be the same as 1 dollar.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this. I kinda got some writers block. Nothing much to say, the next chapter should be soon. R&R and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Gold.

Year: 2037

Name: Roland E. Dragon

Gender: Male.

Age: 17

* * *

6/19/37 4:00 PM

* * *

I walked through the north gate, after about a half hour being lost. Being lost is exhausting, at least for me, it takes mental energy to not panic and start freaking out, it takes more to calm down and find your way, and even more to ask someone for directions. Not to mention I had spent about an hour and a half working on my teamwork with Jazz so I could use her in the battle against the shiny.

'_At least I had a good map this time. Would have been lost forever without it... And help from that one guy._' I thought to myself, glad that I was out of the city. Then I remembered that I had to go back in at some point and my mood immediately turned sour.

"Alright. Jazz come on out." I said taking her ball from my Backpack. '_I should really get one of those belt things that I kept seeing other trainers wearing. Would be a lot better then keeping them in my pack._' I thought as I took my pack off and put it back on. I didn't have to bother with Mor's ball thanks to his stubbornness on wanting to stay out of his ball.

"So we are looking for a Rattata somewhere near the wall, but this one is a different color then the rest. Jazz, you go off on your own and Mor will come with me." I told Jazz. "Oh and after about half an hour we meet back here okay? And if we're not here then come find us." Jazz nodded her head and then took of towards the east staying twenty feet close to the wall. "Keep your eyes open okay." I said as I started the other way.

The next thirty minutes passed slowly, giving me time to get a good look around. About two miles in any direction I could see from the wall was a plains like area, there were groups of trees here and there and a couple of watering holes but for the most part it was just flat ground with shin high grass. I could hear Pokemon and, to my surprise, what sounded like normal animals in the grass staying just out of sight.

"Think it will just be out in the open?" I asked Mor.

"Charmander." He told me.

"I guess, Oak did say that other people had seen him or her. If we don't find the Rattata in the half an hour then we'll change tactics." I told him. He gave a nod in reply.

While searching I took the time to look around, really look, at the scenery. It was amazing, it was like a combination of real and... And... I snapped my fingers, '_And like those old movies that dad likes, I think they were made by some studio called Gihbli or something weird like that._'

After a while I started to remember the trip to Viridian from Pallet. The air had smelled of the ocean and the trees looked like ones you might find at the coast. And off in the distance, if you took the time to listen, you could hear the sound of the ocean. '_This place is amazing. Just thinking about what I've seen makes me excited to see the rest of this world that Malform has changed. Then again, I wonder if he really changed that much of the world to begin with, maybe the smells and sounds and sights were already like this.' _I thought, '_... I'll think of it another time. I need to focus on finding this shiny Rattata._'

The rest of the half hour went uneventful and silent. Aside from the rustle from the grass every once in a while.

"Hey Mor?" I asked. Morzare gave me a look. I took him off my shoulders before I started to run ahead. "Race ya back!" I called back to him slightly turning so I could see him think about it for a moment before charging after me.

I was in the lead most of the way until the end. I had gained quite the lead on Morzare when I saw the spot we had started. I gave a little laugh and ran a little harder. And just before I made it, something orange, small, and with a little fire on it's end passed me and landed a few feet in front of me.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the Pokemon that I could have sworn was a ways behind me. I took a look back and saw several imprints in the ground that looked a lot like Morzare's foot print. Now the thing that was interesting about this prints is one, the ground isn't soft enough to leave imprints without some force. Two, each imprint is a good distance from the one before it. Three, He covered maybe fifty feet in about three seconds.

I looked back to Morzare who was looking back at me with a smug smile.

"Okay, I admit, that was cool." I said giving him a smile of my own, "But no need to be so smug about it." I took a look around for Jazz and not finding her took a look at my clock. "Hmm. Jazz is late. Let's go check on her." I said going down the path Jazz had gone. Morzare took a look of his own around the area just to make sure I didn't miss her, not finding anything he quickly followed me.

It didn't take long to find her, about ten minutes from the start. '_She must have been on her way back._' I thought. Jazz was in the middle of a battle with the shiny Rattata we had been looking for. Jazz made was about ten feet in the air in front of the shiny Rattata, and made a motion to start a tackle at it. At the same time she started to attack I got a good look at her and saw many small scratches and a few feathers missing. Looking at the Rattata I was that it had only one wound on the side of it's face. Jazz swooped down for the attack but at the last second missed when the rattata moved faster then it should have been able to, to dodge Jazz's Tackle but less than an inch.

"Ratta ta." It taunted her while bouncing left to right. Jazz was about to go back in for another Tackle when I stepped between then. I was facing Jazz while Morzare stepped behind me to face off with the shiny Pokemon. "Ta ta rattata!" It continued to taunt. Jazz attempted to jump over me to smash the Rattata's face in.

"No, Jazz calm down. He or she is just jealous they don't have anyone to help out in a situation like this." At my words Jazz calmed down a bit and the Rattata behind me started some kind of rant. "Right, now take a look at yourself. You're all beat up. I don't know what happened but take a small break while Morzare beat's the shiny's face in. Don't worry, Mor's just going to make things a bit more fair, right buddy?" I asked peeking back at him. He nodded his head and took a step forward while getting into stance "Start off normal and use Ember a few times before you use that alright?" I said while picking Jazz of and moving a few feet away so Mor had some room to work. In reply he got out of his stance.

I smiled and turned to Jazz.

"You sit down for a moment." I told her. I reached for my backpack and got out a potion and proceeded to cure Jazz of her wounds. I raised my brows in surprise and admiration for the potion, it was not only healing the scratches she had accumulated but also restored the feathers she had lost. "This stuff's awesome." I said putting whatever was left back in my pack. Jazz nodded her agreement and stood up. "Not yet, that healed the wounds but I bet your still tired." Jazz gave me a look but sat back down. "Good. Now let's see what we're up against." I turned my eyes to the battle and really looked at the shiny Rattata this time. Taking in all I could. All I could really tell about it was that it's coat could have been mistaken for gold. Aside from that, it was very versed in combat.

I remembered that I could scan it to get more details. Taking my Pokedex I flipped it open and pointed the camera at it and hit the scan icon. A flat horizontal beam came out of the Pokedex and disrupted the battle while it scanned the shiny Rattata. What I got was it's gender which was female, it's base stats which rivaled Mor's, some background on her and that her fer was only a few molecules short of real gold.

"Cool. Alright, Mor use Growl." Morzare gave a start at my order and looked at me as if to ask if I was serious. I nodded and Morzare gave a pained expression but did what I asked. And Jazz, the Rattata and I all laughed or (In my case) tried not to laugh at the sound that Morzare best way to put the sound he made would be cute. It made him seem like a newborn kitten. The sound was absolutely adorable. The Rattata was laughing so hard that she was on the ground gasping for breath. I had to take several deep breaths before I could give my next order.

"U-use, haha, use Em-ember." Morzare made an annoyed sound and raise his head towards the sky for a moment before bringing it down along with a spray of embers on the Rattata. It hit head on and the Rattata gave a squeak and rolled away trying to get the embers out of her fur. Once done she stood up on wobble legs and tried to glare at Morzare, but doing so only reminded her about the sound he made and she started into a fit of giggles. Morzare glared and growled trying to look menacing. I smiled and gave the next command. "Into stance and use Scratch. Then return."

Morzare got into stance and charged. This time the Rattata wasn't completely disabled by laughter and attempted to dodge but the giggles slowed her down enough for Morzare to hit. The Rattata went down hard but got up quickly finally shaking off the laughter.

Morzare returned to my side and I turned to Jazz, "Ready for a little revenge?" I asked. Jazz wiped a tear away from her eye and nodded. "Jazz, I chose you. Go!"

* * *

6/19/37 4:54 PM


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's note 1: Hello. Nothing much to say here. R&R and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

For a while.

Year: 2037

Name: Roland E. Dragon

Gender: Male.

Age: 17

* * *

6/19/37 4:54 PM

* * *

Jazz took two steps, jumped into the air, and flew up about ten feet. Jazz chose a spot about five feet out from the Rattata's position and started circling her. Meanwhile I was figuring out what to do.

'_Alright, now what? Tackle doesn't seem to work. If she could just get in a Sand-Attack... Maybe that would work, only if she can react fast enough though. And what should I name that Rattata?_' I stood up from my spot and walked around the Rattata so I was in front of her. "Jazz?" I said trying to make eye contact. Jazz cooed and caught my eyes. I tried to convey whatever I could to her.

"Go in for Tackle." I told her hoping she got something out of how I was acting.

Jazz circled the Rattata once more before turning sharply to face her and drawing back with a beat of her wings. For a brief moment Jazz was suspended in the air as still as a statue. And then she was moving, rather fast too. Both the Rattata and I were caught of guard by the speed and sudden motion and could barely react.

"On the ground!" I shouted at the same time the Rattata dived to the right. Jazz was about an inch away from where the Rattata had been when she, with one powerful beat of her wings, stopped in the air and landed on the ground. "Sand-Attack to your right!" I told her, my brain barely keeping up with how fast she was moving.

Jazz turned so she was facing away from the Rattata that was currently on the ground and trying to get up. Jazz started flinging dirt and sand and whatever else was under her feet right at the poor Rattata's face the moment she turned around to find Jazz.

'_Aureus might be a good name for her._' I thought '_And why am I still thinking about names? How do I even have time to think like this?... Whatever, may as well use it to my advantage._' I continued. As I continued to think time seemed to slow down around me. As if I was starting to move faster or everyone and everything else was starting to move slower. The moment Jazz had started to throw dirt into Aureus's eyes stretched into a minute, giving me time to think about her next move, before time jumped back to normal.

"Turn around and Tackle!" I ordered. Jazz stopped shoving dirt and the like into Aureus's face the moment "Tackle" left my mouth and she turned to face Aureus and lunged at her.

Aureus was distracted with the Sand-Attack and failed to get out of the way. Aureus took the blow full on and flew several feet back landing on her back and giving a squeak of surprise and discomfort. Jazz was still raring to go but Aureus was looking rather beat up and hadn't even managed the strength to get up.

"Hold on Jazz." I said stepping close so I could get a good look at Aureus. Aureus was on her back rubbing at her eyes to get the dirt and anything else out and looking completely defeated. I got out a cloth and empty Pokeball, Damped the cloth and got the dirt out of aureus's eyes. She gave me a look between confusion and appreciation. When I raised the Pokeball Aureus gave a sigh and nodded her head.

I smiled and touched the Pokeball to her head. She was sucked up by a beam of red and the ball shook once before giving a ding to signify capture.

"Nice work team." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Charmander." Morzare told me grinning.

"Pidgey!" Jazz Yelled at me.

"Hey she's on our team now, you can spar with her anytime." I told the Pidgey that was still seeking revenge. "And besides, Morzare softened her up for you. Next time it will be fair." Jazz pouted but nodded her head in acceptance. "Good, now let's head back and see about some sort of dinner." I called both Morzare and Jazz to there Pokeballs and stared back to the north gates.

* * *

6/19/37 6:23 PM

* * *

"Goddamn city's a maze!" I yelled in front of the Pokemon Center. "It's like the goddamn streets are getting up and walking around!" I continued while storming into the building. I was lucky enough to arrive while Rachel was working.

"Sounds like the city doesn't like you." She said, probably to get a reaction out of me.

"I swear, the damn roads are moving around." I said, Annoyance dripping from my voice.

"I've heard that there are Ghost Pokemon that go around changing the signs so that those that don't know there way around get lost." Rachel told me trying to calm me down.

"If that's true then they better stop or I'm going to catch them and force them to behave. Can't think of one thing crueler to a trouble making then making them behave. Except bears." Rachel gave me a look when I mentioned bears but didn't ask. "Anyway, here are my Pokemon. If you'd heal them for me?" I asked. Rachel smiled when she saw the third Pokeball.

"Who's the new one?" She asked.

"Shiny Rattata. Named Aureus." I said. Rachel nearly jumped over the counter.

"You caught a shiny?!" She asked. I nodded and backed away. "Nice!" She said trying to figure out which one my new Pokemon was in.

"This one." I told her grabbing one of them. When I tried to open it, it beeped negatively at me. "Oh yeah, still haven't actually named her." I took my Pokedex out and went into the party menu. Aureus's Pokeball was gold colored with a kind of blue trimming. I clicked her Pokeball and did the same I did with Jazz. After that was done I let Aureus out.

Aureus was still battered but was looking a bit better.

"Alright Rachel, take them back please and heal them. I will be in the dining room." I said handing the Pokeball to Rachel as she came around the counter to get a better look at Aureus.

"Oh, Ellen told me to tell you that you are coming over again today and that you should wait for dinner." I looked at Rachel like she was nearly crazy.

"... How long?" I asked.

"Until?" Rachel responded.

"Until we head to your house and eat." I told her, my stomach growled loudly trying to add it's thoughts about waiting even longer than it has.

"Ten minutes and we can leave." Rachel assured me before leaving to the medical section of the building. I grumbled something under my breath but sat down and waited for Rachel to return with my Pokemon.

Ten minutes later Rachel walked up to me with my Pokemon, all in there balls, and asked if I was ready to leave. In response my stomach started ranting.

* * *

6/19/37 6:33 PM


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Official meeting.

Year: 2037

Name: Roland E. Dragon

Gender: Male.

Age: 17

* * *

6/19/37 7:20 PM

* * *

"Ellen, that was amazing." I sighed happily leaning back in my chair.

"I'm glad you liked it. My dad would make it whenever he could. It was the only thing he could actually make." Ellen told me as she left to the kitchen.

"That reminds me," I said as she came back. "Where are your parents?"

"There somewhere in Sinnoh right now." Ellen told me sitting down and sighing. "They left once I got a job and could fend for myself."

"When was that and how old are you now?"

"Red can I see your shiny Rattata again?" Rachel interrupted.

"Uh, sure. Take Morzare and Jazz with you too." I said handing her their Pokeballs and telling them to follow her.

"Thanks." She said and ran out back like a child that just got a new toy.

"I believe I was nineteen or twenty. I'm thirty-four now." Ellen said after Rachel left.

"They've been traveling a long time then." I said with a yawn. It may not have been close to bedtime but I was stuffed and starting to feel like hibernating for awhile.

"They come back for about three to four months a year, usually on my birthday, they come back and spend time with me as part of my birthday present." Ellen smiled and yawned. "Aah. That dish always makes me sleepy. I think I'll turn in early, how about you?"

"That sounds like a good idea." I yawned again and got up to tell Rachel and my Pokemon that I would be turning in early, then made my way to my room.

Just as I was about to go up stairs someone knocked on the door. With no one else nearby I opened it, and came face to face with the girl I had seen last night. The recognition must have shown on my face because she grimaced and stood there awkwardly.

"I'm guessing there's a fairly good reason." I said trying to break the silence.

"Uh... Yeah. My names Blue and... Can we talk someplace a little more private?" Blue asked looking tired, like this conversation was going to be more exhausting then running a marathon.

I sighed, "Alright, let me get my shoes." I gestured for her to step inside and closed the door behind her. "I will be back in about," I started to yell towards whoever was listening, "How long will this take?" I asked turning to Blue.

"Somewhere between half an hour to two hours." She told me.

"... Right. I'll be back in about an hour." I finished and left with Blue. "Alright, did you have a place in mind or..." I asked.

"There's a park over this way." She said and started down one of the many streets.

"You're probably going to have to guide me back." I told her. She gave me a look like I couldn't possible be serious. "My sense of direction in this place is about on par with a potato. Except the potato would most likely have less trouble then me." Blue kept looking at me until she realized I _was_ serious. Then she turned away and tried to not laugh. Tried.

"I can't wait to hear this reason of yours." I said trying to get back at her a bit. It worked, just a little though.

* * *

6/19/37 7:43 PM

* * *

"So what's your reason?" I asked taking a seat on a swing. Blue took the one on my left and sighed.

"You know Malform right?" She started.

"Yeah."

"He's kinda made me your rival."

"... Right." I said trying to figure out how that makes sense.

"And he wants me to take some time to "Get to know your rival" as he put it, or something like that."

"Sense is starting to be made." I said trying to be funny.

"Yeah. So I saw your post about going through Viridian forest and I thought "Hey, what could possibly get us to know each other better than spending a few days traveling through a forest filled with bugs?"." She replied trying to be funny herself.

We looked at each other and started to snort trying to keep from laughing at how bad our attempts were.

"Your not really scared of bugs are you?" I asked.

"Course not. You?"

"Someones gotta be." I said.

Even though it wasn't much better we both laughed this time.

"For real though. And I thought you'd be, I don't know, not quite so trusting of someone that Malform set up to be your rival."

"I really am. And it's not so much I don't trust you but more that I'm going to see for myself if I can trust you or not."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So you want to go with me?" I looked over at her.

"It's my job to get to know you better. That and I'm tired of this city." She was swinging back and forth now.

"Alright. So how did you find me? Is there some secret to the Pokedex or something?" I asked starting to swing myself.

Blue came to an abrupt halt. "Yeah actually, there is."

I was hardly swinging so my stop was much more gentle. "Woah, seriously? Lucky guess or what." I said resuming my swing.

"Scary lucky. Anyway, there's an app you can get from other trainers that lets you use the Pokedex's number to home in on it."

"Cool, Gimme?" I tried to use a blank tone so as not to give away how much I wanted the app.

"Pft, maybe another time." It was either the words I used or my tone that gave me away.

"So you just want to join me through Viridian forest? Nothing more nothing less?" I jumped off my swing and turned to face her.

"We'll see." She said.

Blue got up and started towards an exit, but stopped just short of leaving.

"You really do have a bad sense of direction, this is the way we came." Blue laughed and continued back to Ellen's place.

I felt my cheeks warm just a tad. "I can't wait to get out of this city." I mumbled under my breath and ran after Blue.

* * *

6/19/37 8:11 PM

* * *

"Alright, tomorrow morning north gate." I said.

"Maybe I should just pick you up here." Blue asked.

"... Goodbye my pride." I said dramatically, "Yeah, that would probably be best. I should be up by 7 or so." I told her.

"... Should I say sorry?" She asked, she really looked like she wanted to say it too.

"No, no it's fine." I opened the door and said bye to Blue.

* * *

I made my way to my room at last and nearly flopped onto my bed. Instead I grabbed my pajama's and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower I called for my Pokemon and told them about what would be happening tomorrow. And with that we all went to bed.

* * *

6/20/37 7:30 AM

* * *

I made my way to the door almost before Blue knocked.

"Hey, I just have to grab a few more things so come in." I said and immediately went back to looking for my other shoe that Aureus thought would be funny if she hid. About five minutes later I found it on top of Ellen's grandfather clock. "How you even got up there." I said shaking my head.

"You finally have everything?" Rachel asked me. I nodded and stepped past her to get to my bag.

"Don't forget this. You don't know what she might try." Ellen said handing me pepper spray.

"... Isn't this usually given to the girl?" I asked slowly.

"In this case I think you need it more." Ellen told me.

"I'm not sure, but I think my manly pride has been dealt a blow." Rachel and Blue were trying the're hardest not to laugh. "Can we go?" I asked turning away from all of them.

"Right behind you." Blue said and followed me out. She then proceeded to take the lead and we were out of Viridian city in record time. For me at least.

* * *

6/20/37 7:46 AM

* * *

Authors note: Random Female that will now be called... Violet? Sure. So Violet, I thank you for that slap of a reminder. You are right that this is a fan fiction site (I found the one where I can post all the other stuff.) and that I have been posting unrelated stuff when I should be posting fan fiction. and I am sorry that I have put your sanity in jeopardy. I will refrain from doing so from now on. And again, thank you for your review, It has helped me write this chapter. And it may help me write more. So for the last time, I thank you for taking time to remind me what I'm supposed to be doing.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Caterpie

Name: Roland E. Dragon

* * *

6/21/37 2:00 PM

* * *

"I thought there would be more trainers out." I said disappointed at the lack of experience to be gained. "Even some more wild Pokemon would be nice. Also I want to look for more cover tonight, I was really cold last night."

"Oh but isn't looking at the stars nice?" Blue replied.

"Yeah, if I'm not freezing. Even Morzare went into his ball, He almost always stays out." I said making up my mind to make a fire at the next site. "Why is it so cold anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I think it has something to do with getting closer to Viridian Forest. And the reason there are no trainers is because the holidays are coming up. Trainers usually spend them with family or if they can't then in citys with friendes they've made." Blue said picking up her pace to get ahead of me. "And I don't know about the Pokemon. And I don't like it, let's hurry." I matched her pace and after about an hour of which, my shoulders and lower back started to protest at Morzare's weight. So I got out his Pokeball and put him in it ball.

"Sorry buddy but you're starting to get heavy." I said in reply to his complaint. While I was taking care of Morzare Blue decided not to wait for me. Add that to the fact that she's fast. And I had a problem catching up. Once I managed to catch up I asked her how long until we made it to the forest.

"It's pretty close now, we might even be able to spend the night in it." She said not looking at me.

"And another thing. Why would getting closer to Viridian Forest make it colder?" I asked trying to get ahead of her.

"I'm not sure, but I have heard rumors recently About Ice-Type Pokemon taking up residence in the forest." Blue said somehow staying just ahead of me.

"Ice-Types?" I said perking up _'I've always wanted a real Ice-Type.'_

"Yeah, the rumors say that the Pokemon are from different regions even." Blue suddenly stopped and pointed at something in the distance. "There it is."

I stopped a couple feet in front of her and squinted into the distance trying to spot what she was looking at.

"Uh... What am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked only getting an eye full of something that looked like a wall.

"Just on the horizon. That wall you're looking at is Viridian Forest." I turned to Blue and stared wide eyed for a moment.

"Uh... It's just a solid mass." I said trying to find where the leaves and branches should meet with trunk.

"we're not close enough to see that. Also careful of the next few steps. This hill takes a sudden drop." Blue said walking about ten feet in front of me before stopping.

I raise a brow and step forward slowly looking for an edge. I found one by nearly walking off it.

"There really should be a sign for this." I said backing up a few feet.

"There was. We just passed it by. Have I told you that I've gone through here twice before? This is kinda a short cut, it makes us miss the sign but that's no problem if you know about it." Blue said looking left and right along the edge. "There," She said pointing at a spot along the right side. "We can get down there. Looks like it might be a little bit of a drop but you have sturdy legs right?"

"Okay, it's a little more than a small drop." Blue said leaning over the edge to get a better look.

"Isn't there another way down? Like next to the normal path?" I asked slightly annoyed that she didn't tell me about the short cut earlier.

"We strayed quite far from the main path." She said looking along the edge. "I think this is the closest we will come to a way down for a while. Help me look for something to get down with." She got one of her Pokeballs off a belt and threw it up in the air. "Sheen I'd like your help finding something strong like rope to climb down about twenty feet on." She said catching the Pokeball after the Pokemon inside was thrown out.

A slightly smaller than normal Rattata appeared out of the red light and gave Blue an annoyed look and ran off to look for something. Blue turned to me as if expecting something.

"Well? Are you going to have one of your Pokemon look too or is it just going to be us the three of us?" She asked starting in the opposite of her Rattata.

"Hang on." I said while trying to get at Aureus's Pokeball.

"... You really need a belt. I might have a spare you can use until we find something better in Pewter." Blue said running over to her backpack that she had dropped at the spot we were going to climb down.

"Aureus, I need your help looking for something about twenty feet long and strong enough for us to climb on." I asked her. She gave me a look but didn't say anything and turned away to search.

"I suppose I should search too." I said aloud making sure that Blue could hear me before walking off.

"Where is that damn belt." I heard from Blue before I turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

After about ten minutes of walking around in a field that couldn't decide if it was a hill with rocks, a plains with a few trees here and there or a small forest. I decided that it was creepy and I would feel better if I had someone to walk with me. So I let Morzare out of his Pokeball.

"That feels a bit better." I said as he took a look around. "Help me find something roughly twenty feet long that's as strong as rope?" I asked. Morzare nodded and jumped onto my shoulders as I walked by.

"But of course." I said laughing a bit. "All royalty needs a throne to sit on." I joked.

* * *

"Well," I said walking back to the spot Blue and I agreed to try and climb down. "I didn't find anything. Anyone else?" I asked looking around for Aureus or Sheen or Blue. Finding no one I took a seat on the edge and waited.

I tried to make out the tree tops of Viridian Forest from the giant mass that it appeared to be. I got the idea to use my Pokedex and began searching for an app to magnify what appeared on it's screen. I found what I was looking for however it only helped in making the mass look more like small bumpy hills.

Just as I was ready to give up and go look for Aureus and Blue and her Rattata a scream pierced the air. I rolled back from the shock of the sound and writhed on the ground holding my ears. The scream ended just as suddenly as it started. It took me a moment to gather myself and when I did I focused my attention on the giant mass the scream had come from. Rising from the tree tops was crealy a robed figure, '_If I can make it out from everything else at this distance it must be huge._' I thought idle as I gazed at the strange floating figure.

I quickly got out my Pokedex and used the zoom funtion to get as clear an image I could before scanning it. "Scanning." The device said in a very robot like voice. "No matches found, unknow Pokemon." My Pokedex said. '_Unknow Pokemon? How is that even possible?_' I thought as I looked at the Pokemon through my Pokedex.

A chill ran down my spine as the Pokemon turned around and faced me, looked right at me with redish eyes that glowed even at the distance it was from me. I felt an urge to look away but no matter how hard I tried to act upon it, I couldn't find the strength to move.

The strange Pokemon and I continued to stare at each other until I heard a noise behind me that brought my body back it's senses and I turned to find Blue coming out of some bushes nearby. I looked back at my Pokedex's zoomed screen only to find it empty of the strange Pokemon's presence.

"Hey, Red, come help me. This thing got stuck." I heard Blue call out to me. I hesitated for a second wondering what that Pokemon could have been.

"... Alright." I said turning around. I put my Pokedex away and went to help Blue. "Nice find, we can definitly use this." I said as I helped her untangle a large vine from the bushes and brush she had walked through. "Where are Aureus and your guy?" I asked hoping she would know.

"They were right behind me. I'm not sure now." Blue said tugging at the vine. It suddenly came free and Blue stumbled back trying to keep her balance, but failing to do so ended up falling backwards and rolling onto her face.

"I think your trying a little to hard." I said laughing and wishing I had recorded her moment.

"Dammit Sheen that was you wasn't it." Blue yelled getting to her feet. And on cue, her Rattata, Sheen made his appearance with Aureus from the bushes. "You're so getting it later, return." Blue said getting Sheen's Pokeball from her belt and zapping him back into it.

"And you were in on it too weren't you?" I asked my own Rattata. She grinned up at me but said nothing. "Next time tell me in advance and I'll record it so we can watch it again later, okay?" I asked. Aureus smiled and nodded and I returned her to her Pokeball.

"How about we tie it to this?" I asked standing next to a big tree that had grow right next to the ledge.

"I'd prefer it a little further away from the edge." Blue said grabbing one end of the vine and tying it to a smaller tree a bit futher from the edge. "Alright. You first." Blue said handing me the rest of the vine.

"What, hang on, no you go first." I said pushing the vine back into her hands.

"Nope, I'm the one that found it, you go down first." I opened my mouth to counter but fell short of an actual counter.

"... Fine." I said pouting and not at all looking forward to going down first. '_Wait, why does it matter?_' I asked myself as I threw the vine over the edge and got ready to descend.

With a little help from Blue I figured out how to hold onto the vine so I could control my speed as I went down. It took me the better part of five minutes to get down but once I was down I felt rather proud of myself. Then blue practically jumped down using the vine as a firepoll and completely crushed what little pride I had gotten from the whole ordeal.

I sighed and look towards the sky.

"We still have time until we need to set up camp. Let's go." I said turning to Blue so she could show me the path. Blue nodded and started in a direction slightly left to the one we had used to get to the edge.

* * *

6/21/37 3:48 PM


End file.
